My Voice Your Voice
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: Kagome escapar solo para ser atrapada por un youkai y perder su voz. Será el tiempo curar sus heridas o el silencio de una compañía ayudara a la joven sacerdotisa. Antiguos recuerdos llegaran y nuevas metas quedaran en el pasado./ Kagx? Sesshx? Inux?
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

-lo más importante para una mujer es sonreír, hablar y decirle a la persona especial un "te quiero".

-lo que importa es estar allí para tu señor y amado, como también siempre hacerle saber que lo aprecias y que nunca estará solo.

-una dama debe ser hermosa y frágil ante su señor. Ser inocente, ser rodeaba de cosas hermosas y sonreírle es el deber ante su señor, al igual que las canciones infantiles.

-ser fuerte ante tu señor, ser débil e inocente para todos, es nuestro deber velar y servir a nuestro señor para siempre.

Esas paran las frases y palabras que escuchaba de niña y sonreía. Ser una hermosa dama que viviría feliz y rodeada de cosas lindas era lo apreciado. Un día ser una hermosa esposa donde sonreiría y seria protegida era su sueño.

Así decidió que sería una niña frágil, pura, sonriente y delicada hasta el final.


	2. Capitulo 1- No Más

**CAPITULO 1 – NO MÁS.**

Kagome estaba cansada de discutir, de que le recuerden que ser algo que no era, que nunca sería alguien que una vez vivió y muerta aún sigue su fantasma cerca suyo, siempre sobre ella y comparándola con su antecesor, era difícil.

Nunca le agrado gritarle a su amado amigo, su amor platónico, aquel que ella decía su corazón le pertenecía desde que lo conoció y vio esos ojos dorados. No le gustaba pelear con él y ver esos ojos que la miraban pero no, le era difícil sonreír cuando sabía que volvía luego de verla a ella, pero aun así le sonrió e hizo como si nada, ella sería feliz con saber que volvería al día siguiente con ellos, con ella.

Suspirando profundo desde su corazón miro el cielo luego de escaparse nuevamente de su amado hanyu, de su amor de su corazón y ser herida por herirlo, no le gustaba. Suspirando más y más profundo dejando escapar cada rastro de dolor y molestia siguió caminando donde sus pies la guiasen y alejarse del dolor. Sabía su truco: alejarse, dejar sus suspiros de tristeza y melancolía y despejar su mente, para volver y sonreír como si nada malo tuviera el mundo. Si, era mejor sonreír.

Mirando el cielo con los colores escasos que dejaba el sol siguió pensando en las palabras de su amado, como no era igual que su antigua amada, como no tenía el potencial de ella, como no era ella.

Limpio con rapidez una lagrima que quería caer de sus ojos azules y sintió su cabellera negra balancearse por el viento. Cerro su corazón ignorando el dolor del rechazo de su amado y trago sus dificultades. Volvería y sonreiría, estaría bien.

Un ruido capto su atención y girando con rapidez vio el bosque, noto que se perdió más tiempo y los escasos rayos de sol no iluminaban bien, el temor lleno su ser al sentir que algo la observaba, algo maligno.

-¡¿quién es?!- dijo valiente tragando su miedo, pero sus puños temblando la delataba.

Nada sonó, solo el balancear de las hojas de los árboles y el sonido de su corazón palpitar.

Con cuidado e ignorando sus nervios se relajó un segundo para voltearse e irse, justo el segundo que unos ojos dorados brillaron y una gran sombra salió de las sombras. El sonido de un rugido llego a sus oídos y el dolor punzante en su costado sao un grito de sus labios.

El dolor era más profundo al caer sobre el suelo y chocar con las raíces de un árbol. Con dolor y ojos borrosos logro divisar a su oponente con el ultimo rayo de sol, un demonio semi-humanoide de pelaje oscuro marrón y ojos dorados, dientes afilados que la miraban con hambre y burla.

-tu, tienes los fragmentos- gruño acercándose a su presa.- serás mía. Los fragmentos serán míos.

-no… no te los daré- murmuro ahogando el dolor y centrando sus poderes. Escasos pero importantes.- no te déjate.

-eso veremos niña- rio el demonio.

Al verlo acercarse sintió el corazón detenerse y un nombre grito de ella. -¡Inuyasha!

El demonio se burló de su frágil presa y con sus garras apunto a la joven que se mantenía apoyada contra el árbol, rápido lanzo sus garras para verla esquivar y moverse alejándose de él. Sería una perfecta persecución.

Kagome estaba con el corazón en la garganta y el temor inundando su ser. Corrió como pudo con su dolor y grito pidiendo ayuda, quería ayuda, era débil y no tenía sus flechas con ella, maldiciéndose por olvidarlos, siguió gritando en busca de su amado amigo.- ¿porque no viene, porque no está aquí? ¡Inuyasha!

-¡ayúdame Inuyasha!- siguió gritando esquiando otro golpe, pero sus fuerzas menguaban.- ¡Inuyasha!

-¡ahora serás mía niña!- gruño victorioso el demonio.

Con fuerza dio unos zarpazos clavando a la joven en su carne. Kagome sintió su grito de dolor morir y el sabor a sangre en su lengua. Su cuerpo cayo con fuerza sobre el suelo dejándola malherida con un charco de sangre expandiéndose debajo suyo. Sus ojos nublados por el dolor y parálisis de sus sentidos siguieron viendo hacia el demonio que la lastimo y lágrimas derramaron sobre sus mejillas hasta el césped sangriento.

-al fin mío, los fragmentos- dijo excitado el demonio lobo, con facilidad tendría los fragmentos de la codiciada joya y podría gobernar a los lobos.- te comeré y tendré los fragmentos humana.-río.

Kagome no creía nada, no escuchaba nada, solo el bombeo de la sangre que daba su corazón y el zumbido que escuchaba en sus oídos. Nada. El temor lleno todo sus sentidos y las ganas de llamar a su amado. –Inu…- apenas se escuchaba.

-¡Kagome!- El grito resonó en el bosque y a la joven sacerdotisa justo para ver un destello de rojo y escuchar el grito de demonio que la lastimo. – Maldito, te destruiré- grito el hanyu.

Un grupo de tres más llego y rápido se abalanzaron hacia la bestia que tapaba a su amada amiga, hermana y familia del grupo. La bestia grito y gruño solo para verse vencido ante los ataques del grupo de Inuyasha y salir victoriosos.

-¡Kagome!- grito Shippo acercándose a su amada amiga.- ¡Kagome!

-Kaome-chan- grito Sango saltando de Kirara y hacia su amiga.

-señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku trayendo la bolsa amarilla y medicamentos.- demonios, Inuyasha rápido ayuda.

-¡Kagome!- grito Inuyasha ya al lado de su amiga y amada. Al ver la sangre seguía fluyendo de ella y sus labios se alarmo.- demonios, necesitamos curar ahora.

-no tenemos las medicinas apropiadas- dijo Sango y Miroku reviso los medicamentos del botiquín de emergencias.- ¡Miroku!

-nada, necesitamos llevarla con ayuda, Inuyasha- dijo alarmado mirando a su amigo- ahora.

-el pueblo e Kaede está cerca, podemos llevarla allí- alentó Sango. Rápido con ayuda del monje pusieron un vendaje en las heridas de su amiga, pero estas con velocidad se manchaban de sangre.- rápido, rápido.

-Kagome…- lloro Shippo mirando la sangre fluir.

-movámonos, debemos llegar rápido- advirtió Inuyasha tomando con cuidado a su amiga. La escucho quejarse y como sus ojos azules le miraban. Vio sus labios moverse, nada escuchaba.- ¿Kagome, que dices?

Acerco su oreja de perro hacia sus labios pero un burbujeo tapada su voz,- Inu… yasha…

El leve susurro le asusto, más al verla caer rendida del dolor. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios y con rapidez se dirigió hacia el pueblo que cuidaba.

El viaje duro minutos que parecieron horas y la velocidad que usaban no le importaba, solo la seguridad y cuidado de su amiga Kagome. El pueblo estaba iluminado con las antorchas de las calles y algunos aldeanos vieron llegar unas sombras, alarmados se prepararon para una batalla pero se detuvieron al ver al grupo que los protegía de los males.

Inuyasha salto sobre las cabañas hasta llegar a su destino, la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede.- ¡anciana Kaede!- grito.

-¿Inuyasha, que pasa?- dijo la anciana saliendo de su humilde hogar, pero al ver a la joven en los brazos del hanyu se asustó y rápido dio órdenes.- rápido Inuyasha métela y ponla sobre el futon, Sango trae sus medicinas y ayúdame, Miroku trae agua del pozo y más hierbas curativas.

Asintiendo todos siguieron sus órdenes. Inuyasha estaba más y más preocupado ante la salud de su amiga y más cuando la sangre ya adornaba sus ropas rojas volviéndolas más oscuras. Se apartó justo para que las mujeres sacases las ropas de su amiga y viera las letales heridas, tres zarpazos cubrían lo lado izquierdo junto con una herida sobre su garganta.

-afuera Inuyasha, muévete- ordeno Sango sacándolo del lugar.

Gruñendo miro la estela que lo separaba de su amiga ya en peligro de muerte. Los segundos pasaban y minutos le alargaban etenos. Todos se sentían nerviosos y hasta rezando por la seguridad de Kagome, pero nadie salía para avisarles del peligro que tendría su amiga.

Cuando la noche parecía llegar en su centro las mujeres salieron.

-¿como esta? Dime Sango ¿cómo esta Kagome?- ordeno Inuyasha en sus nervios.

-está muy herida Inuyasha- susurro Sango mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre.-

-sus heridas del costado fueron fáciles de curar y con mi ayuda los acelere, pero…

-¡¿pero qué?!- gruño hacia la anciana.

No hablo y Miroku se adelantó.- señora Kaede, por favor.

-está muy herida, se infectó y sangra mucho- dijo Kaede suspirando cansada y preocupada.- será mejor llevarla a su tiempo, allí podrán tratarla.

Inuyasha gruño y asintiendo entro a la cabaña. Allí vio a Kagome pálida y vendada, pero en sus costados veía los cuencos de agua rojiza, las hierbas curativas esparcidas y los olfateaba en su cuerpo como las medicinas modernas, pero las vendas llenas de sangre eran su preocupación, más al verla allí manchando las nuevas.

-Kagome, vamos a tu casa, allí te curaran, lo prometo- susurro al oído a la joven miko.

Con sumo cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y tapándola con un kimono salió del lugar, debía llegar y rápido. Apenas asintió a sus amigos indicando que se iría y salió disparado hacia el pozo devorador de huesos. Atravesó el follaje y llego al claro donde el pozo le esperaba. Sin más salto y los colores del portal le saludaron, pero no le importo como antes, solo se preocupaba de escuchar la respiración de su amiga.

Al llegar al otro lado ignoro los olores y sonidos para llegar a la casa aun con las luces encendidas de la cocina.

-¡señora, señora!- grito Inuyasha al ver a la señora Higurashi limpiando el suelo.

-Inuyasha, que… ¿Kagome? ¡¿Kagome, que te pasó hija?!- grito preocupada dejando caer el trapeador. Al ver la sangre se alarmo- ¿qué paso?

-está herida, la curamos pero…

-¿qué pasa mamá?- dijo Sota llegando a la cocina frotando sus ojos. Al ver a su hermana y la sangre los restos de sueño se fueron y corrió a su hermana y su amigo- Inuyasha! ¿Qué paso con mi hermana? Kagome responde, responde.

-Sota rápido trae el teléfono y llama al hospital, iremos ahora- ordeno la madre corriendo preparando su bolsa.- debemos informar al abuelo.

-ya mismo mamá- dijo Sota corriendo al teléfono y llamando al hospital.- aquí mamá.

La señora Higurashi tomo el teléfono y rápido informo a emergencias. Mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía teniendo a su amiga y buscando su gorra, no la dejaría sola. La vio en sus brazos aun manchada de sangre y su respiración ya calmada, pero su garganta aun sangraba.

-ya está. Nos esperan en la sala de emergencias- informo la señora Higurashi. Detrás de ella llegaba el abuelo ya listo para salir.- Sota…

-yo también iré- dijo serio y corriendo en busca de su saco.- vamos mamá.

Asintiendo la madre guio a la familia hacia un taxi ya esperando en la entrada del santuario, ingreso a la familia dejando un espacio para Kagome y dando la dirección del hospital.

El viaje fue largo y al llegar una camilla esperaba en la entrada.

-señora, su hija…

-Inuyasha, acomódala en la camilla y deja a los médicos ayudarla- dijo al hanyu.

Inuyasha gruño leve pero asintió dejando el cuerpo de su amiga en los sanadores de su tiempo. Miro como halcón a su amiga mientras era tratada por los médicos y enfermeras, mientras los seguía por las paredes blancas.

-esperen allí- dijo una enfermera- es la sala de operación, no deben ingresar.

Gruño. -pero Kagome…-

-entendemos, esperaremos- dijo la madre de Kagome tomando la hanyu.- esperaremos.

Inuyasha clavo sus garras en sus manos y siguió a la madre de su amiga hacia uso asientos. El olor a enfermedad y medicamentos llego a su sensible olfato y reprimió las ganas de salir, debía quedarse y velar por su amiga.

Se sentó cerca de Sota quien nervioso mordía sus dedos y se abrazó al hanyu preocupado.-ella saldrá bien ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

-lo hará, seguro lo hará- asintió Inuyasha, calmando al niño pero más a él mismo.- debí protegerla más, no debí dejarla- pensó odiándose a sí mismo.

-¿quién lastimo a mi nieta Inuyasha?- pregunto el abuelo rezando con su rosario.

-fue un youkai lobo- informo gruñendo ante el recuerdo.- la lastimo cuando se fue a pasear por el bosque y… no estaba con ella.- maldijo clavando sus garras en su palma.

-descuida Inuyasha, la trajiste con nosotros, eso está bien- dijo la madre pasando su mano sobre el brazo del hanyu.- debió ser fuerte.

-debí estar con ella.

-la próxima le daré las rosarios y sutras- susurro el abuelo- también deberé entrenarla aunque no quiera.

-abuelo…- susurro Sota.

El tiempo pasaba como las manecillas del reloj iban pasando las horas. Las enfermeras iban y veían de la sala y el cansancio llegaba al grupo familiar. La madre movía nerviosa sus manos y miraba el reloj a minutos. El abuelo ya medio dormido murmurando sobre youkai y técnicas que podrían purificarlos. Sota ya estaba dormido apoyándose en Inuyasha y susurrando el nombre de su hermana.

Inuyasha estaba mirando las puertas de cirugía y la luz roja que no se apagaba. Podía escuchar los sonidos de médicos y enfermeros pasando por el lugar como sonidos extraños, ya sabía lo que pasaría en esa sala luego de que Sota informo para mantenerse despierto, practico en ignorar el aroma a medicinas y enfermedades del lugar. Mientras recordaba como escucho a su amiga y como su aroma a sangre llego apenas con el viento, se maldijo por haber sido él quien la separó del grupo por su disputa y trago el duro dolor que se trababa en su garganta.

El rojizo del letrero murió y un médico salió, sangre adornaba sus manos. La familia se despertó y todos se acercaron al médico, mientras una enfermera traía un portapapeles con el informe.

-¿doctor, como esta mi hija?- pido la señora Higurashi preocupada.

-la operación salió bien señora Higurashi, las heridas de su hija por la banda de maleantes y los perros salvajes salió bien. Sus heridas en los costados producidas por los perros y las navajas están esterilizadas y bien curadas, las hierbas usadas sirvieron para detener la hemorragia- asintió al abuelo y este asintió.-tendrá que estar en reposo durante dos semanas para que las suturas estén mejor, los medicamentos se le darán y su respiración es estable-

-eso es bueno- sonrió Sota feliz.

La señora Higurashi sonrió tranquila pero el abuelo miro al doctor fijamente.- ¿qué más paso doctor?

En eso la familia trago y volvió sus preocupaciones al médico y enfermera.- me temo por la herida infringida en su garganta y parte del pecho- suspiro y miro fijo a la familia- me temo que sus cuerdas vocales salieron dañadas y la herida daño sus costillas y parte de sus pulmones que infringieron en el problema de su voz.

-la voz de mi hija- susurro asustada la madre posando sus manos sobre su boca sorprendida.

-díganos por favor doctor- pidió el abuelo. Sota solo supo aferrarse a su amigo orejas de perro.

-sus pulmones serán sensibles un tiempo pero estará mejor, hicimos una cirugía para extraerle infecciones de suciedad y algunos venenos, estará bien pero deberán cuidarla mejor y podrá reponerse en su respiración.- la familia asintió. El medico miro el informe- Pero me temo que sus cuerdas vocales están dañadas, me temo que podría tener una parálisis de las cuerdas vocales y parecía. Tal vez no vuelva a hablar.

* * *

 **Hola mis seguidores y nuevos leyentes. Aquí les traigo mi nueva creación que quedaba entre mis inspiraciones, espero les guste y puedan amarlo como espero amarlo yo. Siempre me pregunte como haría Kagome si dejase de hablar y no expresarse como siempre y aquí se me ilumino la idea, traeré lo mejor que pueda aquí y algún nuevo personaje que creo que traería balance a la historia o no, los amores eran interesantes en el transcurso del drama y veremos como la personalidad de Kagome ira fluyendo sin su voz.**

 **Espero les guste y pueda darles una buena historia. Sakurai** 🌸


	3. Capitulo 2- Compañera y Promesas

**CAPITULO 2 - Compañera y Promesas.**

Estaba escuchando el sonido de los pasos de las voces y la naturaleza que traspasaba tras el ventanal.

Allí estaba quieta con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquila como si soñase sin dolores ni preocupaciones. Allí también la vigilaba con cautela unos ojos que seguían su respirar como halcón.

Suspirando miro como unos aparatos estaban insertados en ella y unas agujas clavados en su piel. Al principio era irritado al dejarla en ese estado pero se calmó cuando indicaron que era para su bienestar. Aun así no se alejó de su lado, no importase que opinen los demás.

Tres días. Tres días desde que su amiga de cabellos negros estaba postrada en ese estado latente, según los médicos, era sueño dado para aliviar el dolor que tendrías de sus costillas y garganta. Unos tubos plantados en ella para aliviar su respirar y agujas para introducir medicamentos y suero. Palabras extrañas escuchaba Inuyasha pero no se alejaría, era Kagome quien estaba allí durmiendo por su descuido. Muchas veces en las noches, cuando nadie más venia, se preguntaba si algo hubiera cambiado si estuviera más atento a su amiga y miko. Se preguntaba si era totalmente su culpa.

 _Talvez no vuelva a hablar._

Esas palabras del curandero de ese tiempo resonaron en sus pensamientos. Clavaba las garras en sus ropas y ahogaba un gruñido. Todo era su culpa, era suya y mientras más pensaba más odio se tenía. Era su deber cuidarla.

-te prometo Kagome, te cuidare mejor- susurro prometiéndose ante la miko.

Miro su respiración y antes de darse cuenta una enfermera ingreso con la madre de Kagome y su hermanito, recién salido del colegio.

-vengo a informar que la señora ya puede despertar- sonrió la enfermera y al poco ingreso el médico.

-sus pulmones funcionan a la perfección y parece respirar sola, el veneno que tenía las navajas salieron de su sistema y ya podemos sacarla del coma inducido- alentó el médico de cabecera a la familia.- joven permítame.

Inuyasha asintió y se apartó mirando todo con recelo. El medico extrajo con cuidado el tubo que permitía su respiración y al verla respirar con facilidad asintió, la enfermera saco una jeringa que clavo en la manguera del suero y los dejo a solas.

A Inuyasha le eran eternos los minutos donde esperaban el veredicto de su amiga. Debía despertar, y confirmar que no estaba herida, que podía escuchar sus palabras y hasta el "siéntate que extrañaba.

Al poco vio su respiración más rápido y como sus parpados revoloteaban, todos estaban impacientes y permitieron que él esté más cerca, quería estar allí y que sea el primero que vea, que vea que no la dejaba sola, no más.

Allí estaba, en ese momento que sus ojos azules miraron el techo confusa pero allí estaba, estaba viva. Sintiendo un ligero peso irse de su corazón sonrió y acerco su rostro para que lo reconozca. Movió sus labios pero muy pocos y la madre entrego un vaso con agua y la dejo beber. Al poco de parpadear sus ojos se centraron y vio a su familia con una sonrisa confusa hasta que lo noto, en ese momento sonrió mas aliviado que todos.

-Inuyasha-. Escucho y sonrió tranquilo, se acercó más a ella y tomo con cuidado su mano ligeramente fría, la froto para calentarla.- que alegría que estas bien.

-Kagome, descuida, todo estará bien- sonrió tranquilo y siguió mirando sus ojos azules. Alivio era todo lo que tenía.- te recuperaras y todo estará bien.

-gracias Inu- sonrió feliz, muy feliz y tranquila.- estoy algo cansada aun.

-claro, duerme, no pasa nada, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Asintiendo dejo que duerma y con alegría la vio dormir nuevamente. Se sintió feliz, ella hablaba era todo lo que importaba. Sin embargo sus orejas aun tapadas por la gorra escucho un leve sollozo. Rápido giro para ver a la señora Higurashi sollozar ocultando su rostro tras sus manos con Sota acariciando su espalda y con lágrimas, el medico frunciendo el ceño y tomando nota de los aparatos que la conectaban.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto dejando con cuidado la mano de Kagome bajo las cobijas blancas, todo blanco. Olía sus lágrimas y su humor, era melancolía con tristeza.- señora…

-oh mi hijita- sollozó la madre bajo.

-mamá… estará bien, seguro.- alentó Sota ahogando las lágrimas.

-señora acompáñeme- indico el médico. La familia asintió e Inuyasha también fue con ellos. Los siguió hasta la sala del médico y se sentaron, él se mantuvo apoyado en la puerta confuso ante la tristeza de la familia.- su cuerpo está bien, y ya temíamos que esto podría pasar.

-pero mi niña, mi Kagome- susurro la madre limpiando sus lágrimas.- ¿podríamos hacer algo doctor? ¿Podría recuperar su voz?

-eso sería…

-¡esperen!- intervino Inuyasha confuso y con el corazón latiendo.- ella hablo, yo mismo la escuche, estoy seguro- rápido vio a Sota.- tú también la escuchaste Sota, estabas cerca mío.

-Inuyasha… no escuchamos nada- dijo Sota limpiando las lágrimas que salían más y más- solo la vi mover los labios, no hablo nada.

-no… es mentira, yo la escuché- dijo. Su corazón latía y sin hablar salió nuevamente para correr a la misma habitación que su amiga, escuchaba unos pasos seguirlo pero no importo, debía verla, escucharla y confirmarles que hablaba, debía serlo. Allí estaba ella y la vio removerse para volver a despertar. Le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Inuyasha, hola- sonrió.- ¿por qué estas preocupado?

Inuyasha estaba más que estupefacto. Su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos cuando sus propios sentidos volvieron a la realidad. No quería crearlo. Tembloroso se acercó con cautela a su amiga que le seguía sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

-es mi culpa- susurro. Vio su miraba confusa y algo preocupada.- es mi culpa, perdóname Kagome, perdóname.

-Inu…-

-no te escucho Kagome- soltó sus palabras sin pestañear, sin alegría; solo dolor.- ¡no escucho tu voz, no escucho nada Kagome!

Kagome se quedó estupefacta ante su amigo. Confusa ante su despertar y su minúscula siesta pero sorprendida. Una chispa de temor lleno su corazón. Con cuidado movió su mano hacia sus labios y volvió a hablar, estaba segura que había hablado, decir su nombre y su voz. Volvió a llamarle y nada. El corazón le latía con velocidad y lágrimas llenaban sus ojos azules. No era mentira.

Una enfermera ingreso y alejando al hanyu se acercó al paciente que hiperventilaba. Rápido el medico ingreso y volvieron a ponerle un calmante mientras Inuyasha era atendido por Sota, se sentían perdidos.

-su estado es delicado, pero es como decía, una parálisis en sus cuerdas vocales y parecía. La inflamación está disminuyendo como creíamos y estará mejor entre estos días.

-¿podríamos hacer algo con su voz doctor?- pregunto la madre. Sota aún tenía a Inuyasha con él, no dejaba de mirar sus manos con miedo.

-su parálisis podría irse, dependiendo de cómo es el daño será parcial o permanente- dijo, vio a la familia más aliviada- pero eso dirá el tiempo, hasta entonces deberá estar en la sala de recuperación por sus costillas dañadas, por precaución.

-todo lo necesario doctor, gracias.

-¿porque Inuyasha podría escucharla?- pregunto Sota curioso.

El medico asintió y medito unos segundos.- su amigo podría pensar en hablar escuchado hablar, es algo psicológico. Lamentablemente ella no habla, pero cuando su amigo esta con ella y al verla supo reconocer el patrón de sus labios en palabras. Eso es bueno- alentó y vio como el joven peli plata le miraba.- podía ayudarla a adaptarse a su situación.

-la ayudare- susurro Inuyasha más decidido.- si puedo hacer algo lo hare.

-de acuerdo joven. Ahora enviaremos a la señora a la sala de recuperación. Es todo lo que podemos hacer hasta entonces. Cualquier consulta puede hablarlo.

-si no habla… ¿qué haremos hasta entonces para comunicarnos? quisiera estar preparada- dijo la madre.

-un cuaderno de notas estaría bien por el momento, los jóvenes de estos días usan celulares, pero algunos se sienten mejor anotándolos. Sugiero alimentos blandos hasta que la inflamación baje y unos días más también. No sabemos hasta cuando la señorita Higurashi estará sin voz, pero hasta entonces deberá descansarlo y no forzarlo, ya que podría dañar más su estado.

-gracias doctor, lo haremos.

-un placer.

La familia volvió a recepción donde una enfermera les asintió e indico las nuevas habitaciones. Nadie parecía querer ingresar pero con una suave sonrisa la madre entro. Allí estaba Kagome recostada en su cama ligeramente inclinada con el suero en su brazo y su mirada en un ventanal cerca de su cama, su tocador un jarrón con ninguna flor y una libreta de notas con una birome gastada.

-hola hija- sonrió la madre. Kagome la vio y movió sus labios.- no hija, no hables. El medico dijo que no debes forzarlo.- Kagome asintió y lágrimas dibujaban sus ojos.- oh mi niña- corrió a abrazarla.

Inuyasha veía todo de lejos sintiéndose dolorido ante el estado de su amiga. Vio sus lágrimas y como mordía sus labios para ahogar palabras de tristeza. Sota corrió y la abrazo dejando salir sus miedos también.

Al poco dejo ir a su familia y tomando la libreta escribió, todos esperaron con calma.

-"¿qué paso? ¿Qué me ocurrió?"- escribió.

-llegaste con Inuyasha a casa y estas sangrando mucho. Te trajimos al médico y te enviaron a urgencias y a operaciones. El medico dijo que lo que te ataco tenia veneno y estaba en tu sistema, lastimo tus costillas y parcialmente tus pulmones, pero estas mejorando- dijo con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció- pero tu voz… estaba muy dañada e infectada, el medico dijo que… que hay posibilidades de que no vuelvas a hablar.

Miro la reacción de la joven y esta asintió, al poco más lagrimas salieron y mordió sus labios mientras se cuerpo se movía sollozando en silencio. La dejaron llorar y al poco se recompuso. Volvió a escribir.

-"¿podré volver a hablar?"

-hay posibilidades.- Kagome asintió y sonrió.- dijo que no debes forzar la voz y hasta entonces escribirás en libretas, descuida hija, todos estaremos contigo.

Asintiendo respiro profundo para sonreír. Su familia tenía razón, ella estaría bien, no era débil, sabría cómo salir de esto con ellos.

Inuyasha siguió mirando a la joven y como escribía con calma. Quería escuchar su voz, incluso que le regañe por no protegerla como prometió, pero en su lugar solo le sonrió como si nada y hasta le abrazo. Eso le dejo más y más confuso.

La enfermera había ingresado para dejar una merienda e informar que la hora de visitas estaría finalizando. De igual manera él se quedaría como todas las noches velando por su amiga. Al poco la madre hablo para llenar el vacío, sobre su día y como estaban las cosas por el colegio de su hija, incluso como calmaba al abuelo de poner muchos sutras en su bolso de su hija.

-bueno, también te traeré hermosas flores y hasta unos libros, seguro te animaran- sonrió, la hija asintió.- perfecto, también un cambio de ropas y una libreta muy bonita para que escribas.

-yo la escogeré- sonrió Sota.

Una enfermera ingreso y sonriendo a la familia corrió unas cortinas que la familia no había notado y acomodo unas sábanas nuevas con unas cobijas en ese sector. Kagome estaba intrigada ante el sector que no notaba y como lo hogareño que parecía. Rápido anoto su curiosidad.

-"¿de quién ese sector? ¿Tendré un nuevo compañero?"

-¿señorita, disculpe, pero mi hija tendrá un compañero de habitación?- pregunto la madre algo preocupada mirando de reojo al hanyu. Temía que la nueva vecina no le agrade que un joven esté en la habitación, y ella no le gustaba que este con un hombre desconocido.

-disculpe, pero las demás habitaciones están ocupadas por el momento, no somos un gran hospital pero tenemos buenas salas- dijo la enfermera acomodando unas flores.- la señorita Higurashi será la invitada, ya ve que la paciente de esta habitación está aquí hacia un tiempo, es más, comúnmente no dejamos que entren sin su permiso.

-oh, vaya, ¿puedo saber la razón?

-le gusta su privacidad- sonrió.- aunque tenga que compartirla, la joven prefiere no tener invitados algo indeseados. Pero descuide, ella no tiene enfermedades y estarán bien, es más, creo que hasta se llevarían bien.

-oh ¿porque razón cree eso?- pregunto Sota curioso.

-la joven aquí… tampoco puede hablar.

La familia estaba sorprendida ante la nueva información y como la enfermera terminaba de alistar todo. Si la joven tampoco podía hablar debió tener una trágica historia detrás y podría ayudar a Kagome, esos eran los pensamientos de la familia, como también ayudarle a pasar con calma su nuevo estado, talvez permanentemente.

-la señorita deberá venir dentro de un momento, luego del horario de visitas y la cena. Si necesitan algo solo dígannos. Que pasen una grata noche.

Asintiendo la familia la vio salir y volvieron a mirar las cortinas corridas, una total privacidad.

-creo que es bueno que tengas una compañera hija- dijo la madre, tranquila de una ayuda nueva.- tal vez puedan ser buenas amigas, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te ayude en estas situaciones, seguro.

Asintiendo se preguntó quién sería su nueva compañía. Tenía curiosidad sobre su sector, pero no podía moverse aun dolorida por la batalla.

La hora de visitas había finalizado para sacar a Inuyasha, para que vaya a informar a sus amigos del Sengoku, y estaba sola mirando su bandeja de cena irse. Sin embargo también tenía un simple deseo. Quería bañarse.

Toco el botón y al poco llego una enfermera, la misma que la atendió.- ¿necesita algo señorita Higurashi?

Rápido escribió.- ya veo, bueno ya mismo la acompaño.

Dejo que la enfermera le asistiese y al salir llego a un baño con bañera ducha, era cómoda y simple en blanco. Al poco la enfermera le ayudo a lavarse donde la herida aún estaba tierna y miro las puntadas que tuvieran que darle, había sido una gran herida. Solo esperaba que se esfumase.

Termino vistiendo unas batas del hospital mientras sus ropas eran lavadas y esperaba que su madre trajera un cambio de ropas para mañana. Al llegar las luces la saludaron y vio desde el otro lado de las cortinas una silueta, supo que su compañera había llegado. Estaba ansiosa de verla pero o pudo al ver a una enfermera ingresar y salir al poco. Tampoco podía llamarla y no sabía cómo, se entristeció de no poder hablar.

Los minutos pasaron y las luces se apagaron, se preguntó de su compañera que no hacia sonido. Miro el techo blanco y las pocas luces que llegaban de su ventana, miro las paredes blancas y no había nadie a su lado. No podía dormir. Estar sola no era cómodo para alguien que siempre tenía a Shippo en sus brazos de noche y la compañía de sus amigos. Unas lágrimas cayeron y los dejo ir, sabiendo que nadie la vería.

El día la saludo y sus ojos quedaron en el techo blanco. La neblina de sus pensamientos al despertar trajeron la verdad, toco su garganta donde las vendas aún quedaban y movió sus labios, hablo a quien sea, pero nadie respondía. Nadie.

La puerta sonó y una enfermera ingreso, era la misma que conocía

-buenos días jovencita- sonrió.- hoy limpiare sus vendajes y esperaremos a su familia para la hora de visitas. Seguro su amigo, aquel joven de pelo plata, la viene a ver.- al ver como Kagome parecía confundida sonrió.- el joven estaba aquí cuidándola todo el tiempo, incluso paso noches en vela cuando tenía leves dolores. Todo un caballero.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón latir mucho. Era Inuyasha el único chico con esas descripciones y se sintió feliz, feliz de que estuviera con ella cuidándola y velando por su seguridad. Se prometió mostrarle lo feliz que era. Sonriendo vio las cortinas de su compañera y noto movidas, nadie estaba presente. Miro a su enfermera y señalo el sector, quería respuestas.

-oh, su compañera. Ella despierta temprano y va a ayudaren algunas cosas. Es una joven linda, lastima su pasado.

Kagome confundida hizo señas, pero al ver que no la entendía volvió a escribir todas sus dudas.

-no habla por un accidente que ocurrió hacia… nos tres años, está aquí desde entonces, no la conozco del todo ya que ingrese aquí hacía dos años, pero por lo que tengo entendido la joven debe tener 18 o 19 años.

Kagome se sorprendió, su compañera tenía solo uno o dos años mayor que ella y eso le alegraba, sabía que serían buenas compañías. Quería saber más y siguió preguntando mientras le traían su bandeja de desayuno.

-no aparece mucho por estas habitaciones, no como antes, ahora está mejor ya que tuvo unos problemas en las piernas y estuvo paralitica hacia poco tiempo.

Se sorprendió mucho y sintió pena por su compañera desconocido. Pregunto más, pero en ese instante una enfermera ingreso y parecía mirar muy serio a su enfermera de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-Yukina ¡¿qué haces hablando del historial médico de otros pacientes?!

-perdone Nadeshiko-san. Solo quería que la señorita Higurashi conozca mejor a su compañera de habitación- se disculpó la enfermera Yukina.

-hm! Sabes muy bien que nadie revela historial médico a extraños, sean compañeros de habitación o no. Te lo dije bien claro, no molestes a la jovencita.

-pero Nadeshiko-san, creo que ambas se llevarían de maravilla, la jovencita tampoco puede hablar y seguro la señorita le ayudaría. Siempre dice que es bueno que los pacientes se sientan cómodos con sus compañeros.

-aun así no se hace eso. Entraste aquí y haces bien tu trabajo. Que sea la última vez que escucho y noto que hablas así de la joven.

-si señora- se disculpó. Al verla salir y esperar segundos suspiro aliviada.- por poco… aquí siempre cuidan mucho a esa chica.

Kagome la miro y escribió. "¿ella es tan importante aquí?"

-no lo sé, es decir, tenemos pacientes como ella pero supongo que es dependiendo de su historia, hasta a mí me entristeció, pero… la señora Nadeshiko la protege mas.- dijo. Kagome escribió "¿porque?" –puede ser porque ella fue su paciente y aun lo sigue siendo.

Kagome aún estaba pensativa sobre su compañera. El almuerzo había llegado e ido y nadie ingresaba, salvo la enfermera Nadeshiko que sacaba una bolsa. Al poco las puertas se abrieron mientras contaba las baldosas para ver a Inuyasha con su madre. Sonrió más que feliz y abrió su boca para llamarle, pero Inuyasha rápido lo tapo con su mano.

-tonta, no debes hablar. Debes cuidarte o no podrás hablar.

Kagome asintió, se sintió tonta por olvidarlo y sonrió a su amigo.

-hija, buenos días. Que alegría que estés mejor- sonrió la madre abrazándola.- te traje unas flores y también tu cambio de ropas. El medico dijo que estarías unos días mientras revisaban las costuras. También te traje unos libros.

-"gracias mamá"- escribió en su anotador.- "¿Cómo están los chicos, Inuyasha?"

-ellos estaban bien, te mandan saludos y recuperaciones. Hasta el chiquillo te manda saludos- dijo ligeramente molesto. Su nariz olfateo algo y miro las cortinas.- tu nueva compañera huele a sangre.

Kagome se sorprendió. La madre miro preocupada las cortinas.- seguro esta en recuperación, por lo que escuche de una enfermera era que la joven tiene 18 años y pronto se ira.

La intriga por su nueva compañera era más y más. Informo a su familia lo que escucho de su enfermera y miro con preocupación las cortinas. Las horas pasaban al igual que los libros que leía, tareas del colegio.

Al poco llego Sota y sonriente mostro su regalo mientas su abuelo también ingresaba.

-Te compre el mejor anotador de todos, hasta el abuelo escogió una pluma muy bonita- sonrió Sota.

Kagome asintió y abriendo su obsequio miro su libreta rayada con en azul con flores rojas, y una pluma de igual color. Agradeció a su familia escribiendo sus primeras palabras.

La charla era amena, pero por dentro Inuyasha veía a la miko y notaba su tristeza, aun si sonreirá, el aroma a melancolía le llegaba. Era raro verla y no escucharla y miro las vendas. Se odio nuevamente y se prometió protegerla con mucho más cuidado. Al poco se viro para ver a una enfermera abrir las puertas y la familia vio que traía a alguien más.

-buenos tardes señora Higurashi- saludo la enfermera Nadeshiko.- el médico me envió con unas fotocopias que esperamos ayuden a su hija.

-gracias Nadeshiko-san- dijo la madre tomando las fotocopias y dándolas a su hija.- ¿puedo preguntar el nombre de la jovencita?

La enfermera asintió y se movió mostrando a la chica. Era de mediana estatura, casi 1,65 cm, cabellera larga y rubia opaca con piel pálida pero saludable, su ropa constaba con una remera larga hasta los muslos con unas calzas negras hasta las rodillas y bailarinas en negro, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos esmeralda brillantes.

-la señorita Annabeth, pero la llaman Ruri-san.- presento la enfermera,- señorita Annabeth, es la joven Kagome Higurashi, su compañera de habitación.

Ruri cerró los ojos y asintió levemente como presentación. Lento se giró para su sector de la habitación y se dejó caer desplazando media cortina. Allí se veía a ella con unas cobijas de rosas y algunos escasos peluches, unos libros en su estantería y un ramo de flores silvestres. Sentada allí entre una clínica se veía imperial y elegante, que no podían quitar sus ojos.

Kagome se preguntó cómo alguien un año mayor que ella podía verse así de bella y sintió un toque de celos, pero los extinguió al ver a Nadeshiko-san hablar y mover sus manos, y como Annabeth respondía moviendo sus labios y manos, pero ninguna voz. Supo reconocer que esa también sería su forma de hablar más adelante.

-la traeré luego de las horas de visita, no te preocupes Ruri-san- sonrio Nadeshiko.

Ruri asintió y la vio partir, con calma y sin molestias tomo uno de los libros y siguió leyendo.

La familia seguía mirándola de reojo y más Kagome, quería hablarle y platicar pero las palabras no salían y no sabía el nuevo lenguaje. E sintió torpe y tonta.

La madre le entrego las hojas y noto que eran leves movimientos de lenguaje de señas. Entre la familia siguieron hablando, mas con el anotador nuevo.

La hora había terminado y nadie más la visitaba. Se desvió para ver a su compañera siguiendo con su libro y quiso preguntarle, no le gustaba el silencio de la habitación. Son rapidez pensó que hacer mientras esperaba su cena.

Nada llego a sus pensamientos que no sea hablar y cuando se fue a terminar su hace nocturno vio las cortinas corridas y una leve música de ese sector.

Quería correr las cortinas y hablar de alguna manera, pero la enfermera entro y la deposito en su cama. Otra noche aburrida.

Aburrida miro nuevamente las baldosas. Hacía una semana que estaba en el hospital y en todo momento no podía comunicarse con su compañera. Al poco reconoció su patrón de horarios y sus leves visitas a la sala. Despertaba temprano, más que ella, y se iba a no sabía dónde, volvería para recoger alguna cosa o la enfermera lo hacía, para el anochecer llegaba y leía algún libro o miraba una Tablet, y dormiría al poco de apagarse las luces.

No sabía nada de su compañera y seguía refunfuñando sobre ese tema. Aun si su amigas del colegio venían de visitas no se sintió cómoda con ellas del todo, y as al mentir de los maleantes que la habían dañado, como Hojo también había venido y hablado de medicina y como se preocupaba, pero rápido lo alejaba. Su único consuelo era que había terminado sus deberes del colegio y estaba más tiempo con Inuyasha. Sin embargo noto como su amigo también tenía curiosidad sobre su compañero y un minúsculo toque de celos llego a su corazón.

Cuando la hora marco vio la puerta abrirse y como su compañera llegaba. Decidida miro sus manos y las balanceo hasta capturar su atención. Al tener los ojos esmeralda en ella miro su anotador y escribió en grande "¿podemos hablar?"

La joven movió su cabeza confusa y luego de unos segundos pesados asintió y se acercó a la joven Kagome. Sintiendo una leve victoria le sonrió. Quiso abrazarla para saludarle pero miro como se sentaba con gracia en la silla desocupada por Inuyasha hacia minutos y la saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

Ambas se miraron entre ellas y Kagome sintiéndose torpe quiso hablar pero al no tener voz tomo su anotador.

-"¿cómo estás? soy Kagome, espero nos llevemos muy bien"- sonrió mostrando su anotador.

La chica asintió e hizo unas señas. Kagome se asustó al no entender los movimientos. Miro como esperaba una respuesta pero no tenía nada y volvió a anotar.

-"lo siento, aun no se leer las señas."- anoto y se disculpó moviendo su cabeza.- "¿haces algo para divertirte?"

La joven mostro su libro en mano. Asintió. No sabía que más decir, se sintió súper torpe y miro sus copias dadas por el medico

-"ne ¿crees que pueda hablar como tú?"- escribió melancólica. Quería hablar, extrañaba su voz y el silencio le dolía, pero quería comunicarse aparte de las letras.

Vio cómo su compañera asintió y le levanto hacia su cama para volver con la Tablet blanca. La vio mover sus dedos y era un texto.

-eres nueva en esto, te sentirás mas cómoda mas adelante- leyó y asintió.- debiste leer esas notas, son cosas mínimas que deberás saber. Este lenguaje es difícil y tendrás que pensar mucho Higurashi.

-"dime Kagome"- escribió sonriente.

-"Higurashi, debes aprender. Por el momento te mostrare algunos movimientos. Algunos se sientes cómodos moviendo sus labios y otros no"- dijo. Kagome sintió derrota al no leer su nombre pero lo descarto.- "siempre es bueno los libros, otros buscan videos, eso te ayudara"

-"gracias. Podemos empezar ahora"

Sintiendo energía renovada miro a su nueva maestra. Vio con cuidado sus dedos bien cuidados y delicados mover y hacer señas.

Gracias. Buenos días. Buenas noches. Soy feliz. Soy triste. Mamá. Abuelos. Hermano. Inuyasha.

Las palabras más simples le eran complicado acordarse pero siguió practicándolas, quería hacer algo por su misma y se centró lo más profundo posible en esas pocas señas. Era feliz con ver como su nueva maestra le indicaba cuando se equivocaba y parecía decir otras cosas, también anoto los movimientos con dibujos chistosos y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la cena llego.

La vio irse y comió con cuidado mirando sus notas. Ella hablaría con señas por el momento y recuperaría su voz. Eso era seguro.

-veo que te llevas de maravilla con la señorita- sonrió Yukina. Kagome asintió comiendo su puré de papas.- me alegro, siempre la veo solitaria, pero bueno. Me hace feliz que estés cómoda, el médico me dijo que si querías podíamos moverte a otra pieza si no lo estabas.

Kagome medito, moverse a otro lado podía ser entretenido y tener a otra persona que hablase y llenase los vacíos, pero sintió respeto por su maestra y negó, iba a quedarse y aprender de ella. Además… tenía curiosidad sobre Annabeth.

-"¿sabes la razón por la que esta aquí?"- pregunto a su enfermera.

-mmm… sé que era un accidente, pero algunos dicen que era una pelea de unas pandillas que ella y otra persona estaban involucradas, ella salió lo las ilesa posible. Esta aquí desde el principio para rehabilitación, problemas en las piernas y parte de espalda, pero ya está mejor, solo son algunos toques mas- sonrió.- bueno me llevo la bandeja, nos vemos mañana. Descansa Kagome.

Pensando miro con tristeza su compañera. Parecía tan buena y linda que no sabía cómo sentirse ante su pasado. Miro su anotador y como su madre había traído también su antiguo diario. Era azul y tenía casas infantiles, con un candado y su llave. Sintiendo melancolía lo abrió y miro sus anotaciones. Eran retazos de recuerdos, de sueños y promesas que se hacía antes. Abrió y releyó hoja tras hoja y rio sin voz.

Recordó retazos de su infancia con su padre y el después también. Como de niña siempre vestía como princesa y su padre le llamaba Hime-sama, como incluso fue a un cotillón a la corta edad de 12 años y se sintió una princesa. Rio recordando viejos momentos y miro su última anotación. Era las vacaciones antes de ir al Sengoku, hacía dos años.

Era su sueño tener un lindo novio y pasar de año para un día ser una empresaria o ama de casa como su madre. Era su sueño infantil ser tratada como una doncella y vivir feliz. Sus sueños de niña que trajeron lágrimas de recuerdos.

Se preguntó dónde había terminado esa chica que vestía vestidos con volantes y sonreía feliz, sin preocupaciones ni dolores, donde fue la niña que practico para su cotillón y vestia un vestido que su madre confecciono para ella. Donde estaba esa niña que se sentía princesa y hasta tenia algunos toques principescos. Donde se había perdido esa Kagome.

Miro su diario y comenzó nuevamente. Escribió su vida desde que cayó al pozo devorador de huesos y sobre sus días en el pasado. Como descubrió quien era su encarnación, Inuyasha y sus molestias, su kitsune huérfano que quería, la resurrección de Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Naraku. Todo y cada momento se iban plasmando en las hojas, lagrimas humedecían las letras pero seguían intactas y seguía dejando su manos escribir como su fuera poseído. No noto los minutos y hasta horas que paso mientras letra tras letra se escribían en sus hojas.

Cuando finalizo en el despertar de su nueva vida sintió como un peso había sido arrojado de ella y vio las cortinas corridas de su compañera, una lámpara aun encendida y la hora a media noche. Mirando el cielo y la luna recordó sus promesas de niña, ser una señorita, ser una dama y vivir siempre feliz, pero también ser fuerte por su amado.

- _eso hare, seré feliz como siempre quise ser-_

* * *

 **Bueno gente aqui un nuevo cap. Espero les guste y me alegra que algunos les agrade.**

 **Los dias comienzas con los estudios e intentare escribir mejor cada dia con este fanfic. Tampoco descuidare los otros, asique por favor sean pacientes.**

 **Un nuevo personaje apareció, bueno unos cuantos, pero vemos que una es especial. Ya tengo un plan para ella y espero pulirla para ver como se introduciría en la vida de Kagome, ahora que parece tener una nueva meta o vieja meta en su vida.**

 **Bueno, no que mas decirles ya pasada media noche y cansada. Les deceo lindo dia y buenas noches.**

 **Con cariño. Sakurai** 🌸


	4. Capitulo 3- Tres en lugar de Dos

**CAPITULO 3 - Tres en lugar de dos.**

"yo… me… gusta… caminar… afuera"

"me gusta caminar afuera"

"quisiera descansar."

"bien."

"buenas noches todos"

"buenas noches a todos"- suspiro y asintió. "lo has hecho bien, podemos descansar."

Kagome suspiro y asintió. Miro sus manos y uñas pintadas en rosa pálido, había avanzado y se sintió más que feliz.

Hacía más de una semana que empezó su tutoría de lenguaje de señas y sabia pocas cosas, pero importantes. Miro sus notas y movió sus dedos en donde indicaría las letras y palabras. Le era difícil pero no se rindió, menos cuando su compañera-maestra era alguien que quería llegar a ser.

Vio con ojos azules los esmeralda y sintió su deseo volver. Ella se mantenía elegante y suave como las princesas y damas hermosas, pero también noto que no se dejaba ser ya que sus textos que leía mientras practicaba, eran muy elevados, nivel universitario. Había notado su vestuario que era simple pero con toques de encaje que la hacían ver hermosa y quiso serlo. Su compañera Annabeth era su nueva meta. Ser elegante pero fuerte.

Volvió la vista para verla retirarse justo para que la enferma que se encariño, Yukina, que llegaba para cambiar los últimos vendajes. Hoy sería el día que se vería completa sin puntadas ni vendas en su garganta.

-buenos días Kagome-san- saludo jovial, se volvió hacia su compañera.- buenos días señorita, la enfermera Nadeshiko ya vendrá.

Como costumbre, Ruri asintió bajando sus ojos y volvió su vista a sus libros.

Kagome miro divertida como su enfermera-amiga llenaba los espacios sobre sus amigas que llegaron hacia dos días y charlar como si nunca las hubiera visto, también sobre Hojo y finalmente sobre su día con pacientes.

Vio salir a Ruri. Se preguntó dónde iba pero nunca recibía unas respuestas suya, salvo por Yukina. Ahogo un suspiro y sonrió al sentir las vendas ya idas. La enferma la ayudo a ir hacia un espejo del baño y vio su cuerpo. Allí podía ver unas ligeras partes rosas donde las últimas garras tocaron su piel. Podía ver con cuidado los puntos de las suturas ya retiradas y para finalizar su garganta, parecía una cicatriz fea, pero lo cubría parte de su cabello negro.

-estas bien, el medico quiere hacerte un último análisis para verificar completamente tu sangre y ultimas radiografías- informo ayudándole a ponerse las ropas y salir de la habitación.- tienes muchas heridas viejas, no sé cómo logras meterte en líos, pero debes cuidarte, tú aun eres joven pero tu salud importa- dijo con preocupación y profesionalismo. Había visto el historial de su paciente y la preocupación eran grande.

-"lo haré"- escribió en su libreta.

Se dejó extraer sangre y al poco paso por unas saldas, allí noto a su amiga.

Estaba en medio de unos niños reposando y moviéndose jugando con unas telas y castañas. Le era raro y se quedó mirando desde la puerta. Los niños parecían divertirse y reír, mientras otros murmuraban cosas a los más pequeños.

La vio moverse y capto algunos lenguajes que aprendió. Se determinó a prestar atención y vio sus pasos y como jugaba con telas. Noto que estaba contando un cuento, mas especifico, contaba el cuento de "Las mil y una noches"

Aun estupefacta ante el arte de moverse y como los niños parecían entenderle, como su jugasen a las mímicas, se sintió inferior. Quería más que nada poder ser como ella y verla allí, sin hablar, pero saber comunicarse… quería ser más fuerte.

-que jovencita más atenta. Siempre es bueno tenerla entreteniendo a los niños enfermos.- escucho.

-además mejoro en sus piernas, nos tenía a todos preocupadas que no haya podido recuperarse, más el año que ingreso- suspiro alguien.- qué bueno que Nadeshiko-san estaba con ella desde el comienzo o sino los dos nunca hubieran podido avanzar.

Escucho los pasos irse y vio que eran otras enfermeras. Miro de reojo sus piernas, era fuertes y elegantes en esos shorts negros y bailarinas blancos, y se preguntó a que se referían cuando dijo dos. ¿Acaso había estado con otra persona? ¿Tendría a su familia? pero nunca vio a alguien llegar y visitarla. Esas eran las cuestiones que se tenía.

* * *

Se quedó mirando su ventanal mientras terminaba la visita de Inuyasha.

-luego podremos ir a tu casa. Ese curandero dijo que podrás estar bien unos días y poder retomar tus estudios- dijo Inuyasha mirando preocupado las marcas rosas de la garganta de Kagome.- te darán medicamentos para los dolores que podrías tener.

-"gracias Inuyasha, por todo"- sonrió mostrando su letra.- "¿cómo están los chicos? Perdón por estar así… seguro sería mejor que podamos buscar los fragmentos"-

-no Kagome… también fue mi culpa- susurro mirando hacia el ventanal y las flores que trajo la madre.- tuve que cuidarte mejor. Te aseguro que te protegeré cuando salgamos de aquí.

Kagome sintió un aleteo en su corazón, y sonrió feliz, saber que Inuyasha la quería y que se preocupaba por ella. Por dentro salto de alegría y quiso lanzarse a sus brazos como siempre, pero al ver su diario recordó su promesa, quería ser feliz, muy feliz, y para completarlo debía dejar puntos claros. Inuyasha no sería suyo si aún pensaba en Kikyo, y no podía obligarlo ya que también quería su felicidad por sobre la suya. Las cruzadas de sus emociones y deberes la hacían marear. Ahogo un suspiro y asintió a su amigo.

-"quisiera practicar más mis habilidades Inuyasha. Podrías preguntarle a Kaede si tiene algún pergamino y consejos. Estaré aquí otros días más y quisiera usarlos"-

-por supuesto Kagome- sonrió Inuyasha. La ayudaría cuanto pueda, aunque amase protegerla sabía que debía protegerse ella misma.- partiré esta noche y volveré mañana a la tarde.

-"gracias"- sonrió y mostro sus notas.- "adivina, mi compañera me enseña a usar las señas, es difícil, pero me siento mejor aprendiéndolos. Aunque sé que me entiendes cuando hablo, pero quisiera usarlos con los chicos."

-Miroku seguro le interesara, como a Sango, pero a Shippo no lo sé. Es un nuevo lenguaje y el enano no sabe escribir bien, no sé cómo tomara otro lenguaje- informó.

Kagome asintió y mordiéndose el labio pensó. Quería hablar con sus amigos y no hacerlo le pondría mal. Debía pensar en alternativas.

* * *

Kagome miro hacia su compañera quien parecía estirar sus piernas apoyándose contra una pared. Miro sus movimientos y pensó que eran bellos. Miro sus propias piernas y aunque tenían forma luego de caminar tanto por la época Feudal, quería ser mejor. Volvió su vista para verla equilibrase con unos cuatro libros sobre su cabeza, sintió sus ojos salirse de ella al verla moverse con suma elegancia en todos los pasos, reverencia, estiramiento, caminar y hasta girar. Era un nivel completamente nuevo.

-"disculpa, pero ¿cómo haces todo eso?"- pregunto.

-"practica"

Kagome miro nuevamente como estiraba sus piernas sobre el suelo, era muy interesante y recordó cuando era niña practicaba caminar refinada. Sonrió ante la memoria.

Sin embargo mientras miraba el reloj recordó las horas de visitas. En ningún momento parecía que tenía visitas o si lo eran, era lejos de la habitación 00. Ahogaba suspiros mientras seguía practicando y mirando con curiosidad a su maestra, siempre la curiosidad le era inquietante y quería respuestas, muchas respuestas, pero también sabía que en ocasiones le causaba problemas.

Esperaba que en esa ocasión no lo fuera.

-"mi familia siempre me visita, me preguntaba si podre ver a la tuya un día"- sonrió. Estaba emocionada por una respuesta.

-"no lo creo"- escribió y volvió a sus estiramientos.- "debo terminar esto, tú debes practicar tus señas, confundes seguido "noche" con "tiempo"."

Kagome sintió un toque de molestia al no tener una respuesta pero lo descarto para sus estudios.

A la mañana que al saludo volvió a ver que su maestra estaba lista para salir con la enfermera, mas tratamiento de sus piernas, y miro las cortinas corridas. Allí había libros, peluches, flores y su curiosidad floreció.

Mordiendo su labio se determinó. Tenía mucha curiosidad, total…. Seria una pequeña mirada.

Fue con cuidado mirando de reojo la puerta y movió las cortinas. La cama estaba ordenada y era ligeramente más amplia que la suya, una cobija de flores en azules, rojas y doradas. Había peluches pequeños y cuadros con fotos. Libros ilustrados y los que ya había visto, pero un cuadro con flores le dio curiosidad. Antes de que sus dedos rozaran y sus ojos vieran más fijo un golpe llego a sus oídos, dándole u respingo y volteando.

Allí ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijo con un ceño fruncido, el golpe había sido su mano golpear la pared y otra mano en su cadera. La enfermera estaba tras ella.

-¿qué hace señorita Higurashi?- regaño la enfermera Nadeshiko.

Kagome quería hablar y sus labios se movieron intentando dar una respuesta que no tenía. Su curiosidad había sido grande.

Ruri movió la cabeza molesta y se adelantó tomándola del brazo y apartándola delicado pero firme de su sector, y cerrando las cortinas. Sus ojos eran cálidos, pero tenían molestia y ella misma bajo sus ojos para no verlos. La vergüenza le llego y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. No debió haber hecho eso.

-señorita, no debe husmear en cosas ajenas- dijo la enfermera. Kagome la vio molesta y regalándola. Se volvió para ver a Ruri hacer señas- la señorita dice que no creía eso de usted y que no tolerara ese comportamiento. Husmear en sus cosas es una falta de respeto cuando es su maestra de señas y además… revisar sus cosas sin permiso y a escondidas. La decepciono y a mí también.

Kagome se sintió pésima y movió sus manos en la seña que practicaba.- lo siento, perdón.

-sus disculpas no remendaran lo echo jovencita- finalizo el regaño. Ruri tomo una bolsa y suspirando movió sus manos.- muy bien Ruri-san. Hoy su entrenamiento lo dejaremos por ahora, hasta el horario de visitas, la traeré de nuevo.

La enfermera las dejo tras tomar el bolso de Ruri y ambas se quedaron. Kagome quería disculparse, quería decir palabras pero nada le salía. Ruri solo no la vio y se cerró en su sector dejando a Kagome sentirse la villana.

* * *

La hora de visitas había llegado con su hermano y madre, y con Ruri alejándose sin mirarla. La familia había notado la mirada esperanzada que le entregaba a la joven, pero esta no miro un segundo.

La madre preocupada mandó a Sota a comprar una bebida en lo que hablaba con su hija.

-¿qué paso Kagome? Te veo preocupada.

Kagome asintió y escribió- "hice algo malo mamá. Bueno, no creo tan malo pero… enoje a Annabeth."

-dime hija-

-"yo mire su sector. Tenía curiosidad y la cortina estaba algo corrida"- admitió mirando las cortinas bien cerradas.- no creía que fuera malo, es decir, ella ve mis cosas y quería conocerla más."

-podrías hablarlo hija mía. Lo que hiciste fue malo. ¿Te disculpaste?

-"si mamá, pero ella… no acepta mis disculpas. Hasta la enfermera me regaño"

Su madre vio preocupada a su hija y como se separó de su nueva maestra. Rápido pensó en algunas palabras de aliento y ayuda, pero nada venia cuando miraba la pena de su hija.

Sota llego y lleno el vacío hablado de sus clases, de sus video juegos y dejando una consola a su hermana para entretenerse. Inuyasha llego como siempre dándole informes y saludos de los chicos y hasta decirle que se recuperase completamente.

Las horas pasaban y su compañera no llegaba hasta que la cena se sirvió y estaba sola en su habitación. Tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir una gran disculpas con todas las palabras que diría. Se había vuelto buena en la parte de caligrafía y sus maestros alababan eso.

* * *

Otro dia y sin poder disculparse Kagome decidio ser directa. No podía aguantar estar sin hablar con su maestra, o lo mas cercano al hablar, y tampoco le gustaba ser ignorada por ella. Asique decidida se alisto y salio de su sala hasta que la hrao de visitas llegase.

Los pasillos ya le eran familiares, y aunque sea una clínica pequeña, tenían buenas instalaciones. Camino por donde creía que estaría su compañera y abrazo su cuaderno donde tenía sus notas y carta de disculpas.

Siguió y saludo a unas enfermeras hasta que vio a Yukina.

-hola Kagome-san, ¿qué haces paseando por aquí?

-"yo quiero hablar con Annabeth-san, yo… hice algo malo y quisiera disculparme"

-oh, vaya… dime que paso, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Vamos te acompaño hacia done estaría…. Creo que esta con su médico-

-"yo mire su sector sin su permiso y bueno… me descubrió"

-oh, querida.- chasqueo al mengua y Kagome se apeno.- eso no debe hacerse. Sé que tienes curiosidad por ella, pero ella guarda su privacidad bien privada. Desde que llegue apenas damos palabras, pero también debió ser mi culpa- suspiro.

-"¿qué te paso?"

-yo… como que dije palabras demás cuando me entere de su condición" suspiro triste. Paso por una máquina y compro dos bebidas, se sentaron para hablar- desde ese entonces Nadeshiko-san me trata como colegas y con Annabeth-san no habla conmigo al menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

-"pero se ve buena persona"-

-lo es, pero cuando está enfadada, lo está. Nunca olvidare cuando un hombre se le insinuó y se atrevió a decirles unas palabas tabú para ella. Estaba colérica, nunca en mi vida olvidare sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos lanzando llamas, creía que el infierno se desataba. Si no fuera porque estaba en sillas de ruedas, estoy segura que se hubiera lanzado al hombre lanzando sillas.- templo ante el recuerdo.- nunca lo olvidare.

Kagome era más curiosa a los segundos e intento imaginar su cálida y suave compañera de habitación. No, no odia verla así.

-"¿puedo preguntar qué palabras dijo?"

-las peores palabras para ella: entrégalo al orfanato.

Kagome estaba con los ojos grandes y pensando a mil horas. Que significarían esas palabras y también que había pasado.

Su mirada trajo la mirada de la enfermera y este parpadeo confusa hasta que algo calo.

-¿no la viste hasta ahora?

-"¿qué cosa? ¿Qué no vi? Dime."

-bueno…

-¡¿qué significa esto?!- regaño una enfermera. Ambas se giraron para ver a Nadeshiko.- Yukina-san! Ya advertí esto y aún sigue difundiendo palabras de la joven.-perdone Nadeshiko-san, pero ella quería saber. Ya sabe, conocer mejor a su compañera ya demás es bueno que sea que comparte habitación con otra persona más.

-eso depende de la señorita Annabeth, no volveré a tolerar esto. Vaya con el médico de la señorita y ya hablaremos en la sala.

-pero… yo…- balbuceo pero los fríos ojos la callaron.- si señorita.

Cuando salió, Nadeshiko se volvió hacia Kagome.- su familia la espera en su habitación. La acompañare.

Kagome solo asintió y siguió a la enfermera. Se sentía una niña regañada por sus padres y a punto de ser castigada por su maestra.

-hola hija, hoy tengo un flan muy rico- saludo la madre.

Kagome le sonrió y miro como a la enfermera se fue, luego de mirar el sector de su compañera. Al salir dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

-paso algo malo hija. Dime- afirmó la madre.

-yo… volví a meter la pata, mamá. ¿Sabías que comparto habitación con otra persona?

-no sabía eso. Dime más hija.

-parece que Ruri-san, cuida a alguien pequeño o algo parecido, no sé. Madre quiero arreglarlo pero no sé cómo- suspiro comiendo u flan.

-déjame a mi hija, algo se me ocurrida, pero podrías darle la carta a su enfermera y ella se lo dara.

-gracias mamá. Siempre sabes que decir.

* * *

Como el plan había dejado la carta y esperado respuesta. Su estadía en la clínica era de dos días y podía salir sin problemas, pero no quería despedirse de su compañera sin al menos irse en términos amigables.

Paso mirando la ventana y escribiendo en su diario hasta que llego pasado las 10 y Ruri no llegaba. Suspirando ante su supuesta despedida se acostó justo para ver la puerta abrirse.

Intento moverse pero se detuvo cuando noto que en los brazos de su compañera había un bulto y una mano que se aferraba a su pecho. Aun sorprendida la vio irse y correr las cortinas para no salir.

La mañana la saludo con una carta y sus pensamientos girando hacia su compañera. ¿Quién era esa pequeña cosa? ¿porque la cuidaba? ¿Tenían algún lazo familiar? ¿Qué pasaba con su compañera?

Muchas dudas rondaban por su cabeza y suspirando abrió su carta.

"Te perdono por ahora. Te dejo unos títulos que te ayudaran en tus lecciones. Saludos, Annabeth."

Kagome sonrió y sintió un peso irse. Había sido perdonada y mirando los títulos noto que eran algunos que su maestra leía.

Su madre llego y al ver su sonrisa supo que algo bueno pasó. Además ella también tenía buenas noticias.

-hola hija, veo que lograste hacer las paces- sonrió y la vio asentir.- también tengo noticias, y tengo permiso del médico.

Kagome asintió y espero.- el médico le dijo que salías en dos días y que la jovencita Annabeth podía quedarse con nosotros, sale el mismo día.

Estaba estupefacta y sentimientos encontrados. Por parte era feliz de estar más tiempo con su compañera, pero por otro lado temía que la odiase por meterse en su vida privada.

-"mamá, estas segura. Ella debe tener familia que la espera"

-eso… ya lo hable con su enfermera y luego de mucha charla me dijo unas verdades- suspiro triste. La joven Annabeth es huérfana.

Kagome ahogo un sollozo y asintió.- sus padres murieron jóvenes y desde entonces está sola, pero más importante… cuando ingreso aquí un joven murió con ella, su protector más preciado y estaba paralitica. El medico creía que no volvería a caminar y estaba devastada; sin familia cercana estaba sola. Se le permitió quedarse en esa sala desde hacía 3 años hija, este es su hogar. No tiene a nadie fuera de estas paredes y por lo que se, luego de dejarlo vivirá como quiera.

Con el corazón doliendo y lágrimas saliendo de ambas mujeres repitió las palabras. Sola, sin familia, sin su protector desde tres años. Sin hablar y gritar sus penas. Kagome no creía que viviría así, no sola.

-pero eso no es todo. El medico dijo que paso un milagro que la trajo y desde entonces es más feliz-. Ansiosa limpio sus lágrimas y miro a su madre pidiendo más.- ella tiene una hija.

Esas palabras no parecían ser escuchadas por Kagome y su cerebro no parecía aceptaba esas palabras. Una hija.

-la dio a luz aun paralitica, es un milagro que no haya muerto tras el accidente fatal. Esa criaturita es su luz, por eso es muy privada con su vida personal. Por esa razón se enojó hija, el día que viste sus cosas.- dijo la madre y limpio las lágrimas.- no mucha gente acepta que una joven tenga un hijo, menos sin algún protector para ella. Y jamás la dio por adopción, es más, ella trabaja como puede y gana dinero. Piénsalo Kagome.

La madre la dejo sola mientras iba a ver a alguien. Las puertas se cerraron y miro las cortinas corridas. Sus pensamientos estaban congelados pero recordó la noche anterior, la pequeña figura, los cuentos ilustrados, y porque nunca estaba mucho tiempo allí. No quería que nadie viese a su hija.

Kagome sollozo por su pena y abrazo sus piernas no permitiendo que alguien vea sus lágrimas. El dolor que debió haber pasado al perder a su familia, al perder a su único protector en un accidente que la dejo paralitica y sin esperanzas, y el casi perder lo único que fuera suyo, un bebe. Todo perdido ¿y para qué? Para que nadie la mire sin ver a su bebe y crean que fue un error. No podía soportarlo y sintió peor cuando ella misma husmeo en sus cosas y por un segundo, por un minúsculo segundo… se ofendió que tuviera un bebe de joven.

Pidió disculpas y rogo que no le doliera, palabras no salían de sus labios pero sus pensamientos reemplazaban su voz. Palabras que tardaron tiempo hasta que su madre volvió a entrar y abrazar a su amada hija.

-"¿entonces… como quieras ayudar a Annabeth y su bebe?"

-le pediré si desea quedarse con nosotros un tiempo. Te ayudo hija, a que estés cómoda con tu nueva condición y también en enseñarte cosas. Le debo esto, al menos hasta que encuentre un hogar para ella y esa criatura- sonrió.- vivimos en el templo Higurashi y siempre damos la bienvenida a los demás.

* * *

 **Bueno, eh allí mi tercer capitulo. se que muchas ya quieren la intervencion de Sesshomaru, pero decidí que lo pondre dentro del proximo cap. Ya tengo una idea y ya esta planteada en mi cerebro :3**

 **Inuyasha y Kagome parecen mas amigo que enamorados. sera que Kagome ya dejo de amar al hanyu e ira por otro, o su amistad se volvera mas dura. dudas y dudas para ustedes. la OC, Annabeth, era un extra, pero decidí seguirla, espero que la amen ya que pondra algun orden en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. O tomara al amado Sessh... dudas, dudas.**

 **Aqui les deje unas pista del pasado y como ella influenciara a Kagome a ser mejor persona, o dama, como su sueño.**

 **Espero les guste y publicare el siguiente cap la proxima semana. Esos y mas deceos.**

 **pd: una nueva historia llegara para Kagome, espero la siu}gan cuando la publique. besos!**

 **Con cariño y ligera fiebre. Sakurai** 🌸


	5. Capitulo 4- Conviviendo y Secuestro

**CAPITULO 4-** **conviviendo y secuestro.**

El día elegido había llegado y más de tres personas estaban felices esperándolo.

Kagome miraba las ultimas cosas que llevaría a asa y esperando a su madre y el abuelo a que volviesen de la consulta al médico. Miro de reojo impaciente a su compañera de habitación y también de casa, Annabeth. Ali estaba ella terminando de arreglar su cabello en su cama estéril de sus pertenencias personales. La había visto suspirar desde la mañana y mirando las paredes con ligeros dibujos pegados en las paredes, ahora limpias.

Había charlado con ella, oh escribido, para decirle las nuevas, e incluso su madre ayudo, y luego de horas de charla que ocupo la mayor parte de la hora de visitas había aceptado, con la condición de que ellos se irían apenas consiga un departamento.

No es que fuera pegajosa con ella, pero había algo en su forma de ser y algo en su aura que le atraía como una llamita y dulce aroma. Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Inuyasha no se mantenía mucho tiempo en sus visitas. Aparte de que su abuelo no lo dejaba.

Suspiro miro de nuevo la puerta esperando hasta que llegase la tercera persona de la habitación. La hija de Annabeth. No la había conocido y todo relacionado con la criatura era en secreto. Ella quería romper el hielo hablando de Shippo y como lo quería cual hijo, instintos maternales le salían a flote, pero no sabía cómo decirlo y como entablar la conversación, siempre parecía tan lejana. Pero esperaba que ese día y los que estén en su casa puedan conocerse y ver a la criatura.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a dos enfermeras, Nadeshiko y Yukina. Yukina sin más abrazo a su paciente más alegre de todos los días y charlaban sobre sus chequeos que debería hacerse y sus cuidados fura del hospital. Nadeshiko había llegado con un bulto en sus brazos y supo que era la niña, aun tapad con una manta suave la coloco con Annabeth.

-señorita Annabeth, espero que tenga una feliz vida fuera de estas paredes. La estuve acompañando desde el comienzo y siempre deseare que pueda vivir feliz y más con la criatura, mi nieta de palabra y ahijada. Me hizo el mejor honor de todos al hacerlo en mi nombre y que sea la que la ayudo a entregarla a este mundo. Que tenga una buena vida y recuerde que las del hospital siempre la querremos-

Nadeshiko abrazo a la joven de ojos esmeralda que limpio una lagrima que quería salir y le sonrió suave como siempre. Aun recordaba su primer día y la noche del accidente. Como lloro y su último aliente de voz fue gritar el nombre de sus amados, para nunca hablar. Solo esperaba que los dioses la salven y que nunca desamparen a la joven y a la criatura en sus brazos, tan inocentes y frágiles.

-"siempre será un placer volverla a ver señora Nadeshiko. Usted fue una buena abuela para nosotras"- escribió y entrego una foto- "para que nos recuerde. Cuando tenga todo listo prometo volverla a visitar"

-será un placer Annabeth. Señorita Ruri-san.

Con esas despedidas Annabeth doblo su última charla entregándole a la enfermera que estuvo a su lado desde aquel fatídico día y abrazo a la criatura en sus brazos.

Kagome terminaba de charlar con su enfermera y noto las bolsas que traían.

-son de algunas enfermeras y su médico, regalos de despedida- informo Yukina- yo le di un libro infantil, pero no creo que le guste- bufo divertida.- bueno, Kagome-san, que tenga un lindo día.

Tras el último abrazo de Nadeshiko y Annabeth, tomo a Yukina y salió del lugar sonriendo a su paciente más fiel.

Kagome suspiro tranquila al ver a su madre y abuelo con sus respectivos médicos.

-bueno señorita Higurashi, ya hable con su madre. No tiene nada malo, solo recuerde guardar su voz hasta que esté mejor, alrededor de un mes y luego podremos chequear para ver cómo va. Es todo, ya es libre de irse- sonrió el médico.

-señorita Annabeth. Como su médico me enorgullece sus progresos a los largo de estos años. Ya está más que sana desde que algunas enfermeras decidieron que la mantendrían aquí. Pero me alegra decirle que están en perfecta salud. Tienen todas sus vacunas y algunas medicinas para un dolor al cambio de estación, sabe que puede venir a mi consultorio cuando desee, las puertas estarán abiertas- sonrió el medico e hizo una leve reverencia causando una sonrisa en su paciente.- que tenga una larga y prospera vida señorita. Hasta la próxima.

Annabeth asintió bajando su rostro y sonrió, aun con su hija en brazos y al igual que la enfermera entrego una foto. El medico sonrió al ver que era una en general con él y las dos enfermeras tras una celebración de Annabeth.

La madre de Kagome sonrió aliviada e intento ayudarlas a ambas a llevar sus equipajes al taxi. Kagome entrego su bolso con sus libros, ropas y video juegos. Mientras Annabeth era ayudada por el médico y una enfermera de cuidados infantiles.

Ambas charlaron con señas y movimientos de labios hasta la salida donde algunos pacientes y empleados saludaban a la joven ojos esmeralda.

El día era soleado y el viento ligeramente frio indicando la estación entrante, Otoño. Las hojas eran coloridas y rápido la familia se metió al taxi grande. Las maletas fueron guardadas y el viaje al templo fue llenado con música de la radio del taxista.

El templo los saludo y tras subir las escaleras, muchas escaleras, llegaron al hogar.

-bienvenida hija, y bienvenida Annabeth-san.- sonrió la madre más que feliz.- los pondremos cómodos y ya prepare la habitación de invitados para usted.

-yo también prepare uno cerca del templo si esta mas cómoda- dijo el abuelo feliz de tener a la nieta en casa y curioso por la joven.- les daré un paseo por el lugar, mientras siéntese cómodo jovencita.

Annabeth asintió y sonrió, aun levemente nerviosa por el lugar agradeció a la amable familia, aunque ella trabajase para enseñarle a Kagome el lenguaje de señas.

Al ingresar la saludo una casa hogareña y por un segundo sintió lagrimas picar sus ojos. Aun recordaba a sus padres y ahogo lágrimas, se había prometido no llorar e impedir el futuro de su hija.

Subió las escaleras tras la señora Higurashi que charlaba sobre el día, los vecinos, sobre su hija e hijo, que ella aun no conocía del todo. La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, cerca de los baños y era todo color rosa pálido. Por un segundo quiso ver las paredes blancas del hospital. Total había vivido así durante tres años.

-este será su cuarto. Tiene una cama y un futon si te sientes más cómoda, un armario por aquí y un escritorio pequeño por aquí. Una lámpara y las conexiones por aquí- señalo todo lo dicho.- espero que sea de tu agrado, ponte cómoda, debes estar exhausta- dijo y la vio asentir.- entonces te dejare y llamare al estar la merienda.

Asintió y al verla salir dejo escapar un suspiro. Miro la habitación y sus maletas. Aún era tarde y la sienta de la criatura no terminaba, por lo que la acomodo en la cama de cobijas amarillo patito y cortinas verde hojas.

-muy coloridas- pensó sonriente. Con cuidado destapo a su criatura y cerro las cortinas para apaciguar los rayos del sol. Pensó- solo unos días y luego podremos irnos a casa bebe, ya verás. Prometo jamás dejarte sola.

La noche llego y toda la familia estaba lista para ver a las nuevas adquisiciones de la familia. Toda la tarde habían dormido y esperaban verlas.

La joven bajo sola y parecía disculparse con la mirada.

-¿pasa algo Annabeth-san?- pregunto la madre.

-"mi hija no está bien. Esta nerviosa por su nuevo lugar, perdónenla"- escribió en su Tablet- "lamento no poderlos acompañar en la cena, debo estar con ella, disculpen".

-oh, no es problema jovencita- dijo el abuelo.- puedes llevarte la cena arriba, se cuándo los niños son difíciles en sus nuevos hogares. Paso con mi hijo… ah, que viejos tiempos.

-"gracias señor. Y que tengas una grata velada"- sonrió disculpándose.

La señora Higurashi entrego una bandeja con la cena para dos y tras disculparse nuevamente subió a la habitación. Allí su bebe estaba con su cobija preferida y abrazando su peluche mientras miraba la ventana y las cortinas brillantes.

-¿mamma… onde estamos? – susurro aún bajo su cobija.

Annabeth sonrió y dejando la cena en el escritorio tomo la Tablet y comenzó a escribirle con sumo cuidado.

-"estamos en la casa de mi compañera de habitación, ¿te acuerdas?"- pregunto y la verla asintió.- "es amable de su parte darnos un tiempo. Cuando pueda mamá podrá llevarte a casa"-

-casa… sip, me usta- sonrió la bebe.- ¿cena?

Asintiendo coloco una melodía en la Tablet y ayudo al bebe a cenar. Esperaba que los siguientes días puedan ser tranquilos.

* * *

Kagome estaba feliz. Estaba avanzando bien en sus estudios secundarios y en sus estudios de señas. Había memorizado e incluso visto videos como recomendó su maestra Annabeth. Sin embargo en momentos de silencio no le gustaba no hablar, por lo que tomo un habito que de niña tenía cuando la casa estaba muy silenciosa o estaba sola largos ratos, mientras sus padres hablaban con mayores.

Era jugar con su abanico, regalo de su padre. Como también tararear melodías.

Esos días habían transcurrido con suma calma y el aprendizaje le aprecia más relajado. Estar con Sota más tiempo ayudo a unir su lazo de hermanos y jugar más tiempo, sintiéndose más libre y sin preocupaciones, cual niña. Había jugado, sonreído, hacer galletas con su madre y hasta comerlas a escondidas. Le era divertido esos días, incluso cuando estudiaba y vea a Sota intentar descifrar las señas que hacía. Eran sus mejores días.

Sota aun jugaba con su consola en la Tv un nuevo juego. Kagome miraba cada personaje entretenida, incluso un personaje de arqueros que le cautivo. A su lado estaba Annabeth quien competía con Sota y parecía ganarle. Algo que impresiono a Kagome, ya que sabía que su hermanito era un obsesionado con los videojuegos.

-no puedo creer que casi pierdo- suspiro Sota.- eres buena Annabeth-san.

La joven asintió riendo y al ver unos personajes causo una risa sin sonido. Kagome curiosa pregunto la razón y ella señalo un deseo de todo niño. Tener poderes como los personajes.

-es cierto, yo una vez quise los poderes del juego de Soul Eater, poder competir con un espíritu dentro, esa técnica de dos armas estuvo súper- dijo emocionado Sota.- oh, y también este otro juego donde el personaje usaba muchas espadas y las única todas para formar una súper espada. Quise tener una. Fue genial… quisiera poder tenerlas. Pero son videojuegos- sonrió Sota y entretenido pregunto a ambas chicas sus podres que quisieran tener.

-"pues, no juego mucho, pero de poder quisiera… controlar las plantas o uno de múltiples técnicas"- sonrió Annabeth y señalo un videojuego.- "ese parece perfecto para ti Kagome-san".

Kagome y Sota miraron el personaje, era un de League of Legends, un personaje con abanico y a su lado otro de flechas.

-"¿porque razón crees que sería bueno para mí?"- pregunto curiosa Kagome.

-"la otras veces te vi jugando con un abanico, solo decía"- sonrió y al escuchar un leve sollozo se alejó de ambos hermanos.

Kagome siguió mirando el videojuego mientras Sota miraba los que tenía. Entonces algo dentro hizo clic y sonrió. Ella debía intentar probar su teoría cuando vuelva al pasado. Muy pronto.

La tarde prosiguió sin problemas y Kagome seguía estudiando, mientras Annabeth tenía en brazos al bebe y miraba algo en su Tablet.

-"¿puedo preguntar que ves? Pareces muy concentrada. ¿Es algo malo?"

-"oh, no. Solo busco un departamento"

Kagome se sorprendió y por un momento se había olvidado que su compañera y maestra no viviría allí con ella. Se sintió perdida y temor de que se alejase, tenía a alguien con quien charlar sin tener que sentirse torpe y además alguien que entendía mejor su situación y no darle solo miradas de pena.

-"pensé que… te caíamos bien y que… bueno… te quedarías un tiempo"

-"es muy amable de su parte Kagome-san, pero quisiera tener una vivienda con mi bebe cuanto antes. Siento que incomodo aquí, sin ofender, pero… este no es nuestro hogar"- respondió y paso una mano sobre el brazo de Kagome.-"aun podre enseñarte y estoy segura que podrás hablar sin problemas"

-"es difícil. Mis amigas vienen, pero desde el accidente… bueno, se comportan raro y me miran como si fuera invalida, hasta hablan lento como si no entendiera nada"- admitió y abrazo sus piernas mirando sus dedos del pie.- "no sé qué hacer y eso me pone nerviosa. Me hace feliz tu ayuda y que estés conmigo, pero si deseas irte entenderé"

-"gracias, ustedes son buenos con nosotras, gracias."

Kagome asintió y miro la manta cubriendo al bebe de su siesta.-"puedo preguntar porque nunca podemos ver a tu bebe"

-"oh, es porque es nerviosa ante otros. Vivió toda su vida en la clínica y siempre eran las mismas enfermeras y hábitos del día. La trajimos mientras dormía asique aún está nerviosa, pese a que paso cinco días, pero un día podrás verla, es muy tierna"- sonrió.

Kagome asintió. Sabia de Shippo que al principio era rancio al dejar que otros lo vean y más cuando paso sus primeros días en la cabaña de Kaede. Pero esperaba ver a la criatura un día.

-"sigamos practicando"- dijo Annabeth. Kagome asintió.

La noche en ambos planos era difícil, pero noches donde la luna brillaba hermosamente. Kagome suspiro mientras miraba la luna desde su ventana y como empezaba a extrañar a Inuyasha. Solía visitarla en el hospital, pero habían decidido que era mejor dejarla cuando tenían a Annabeth en casa, sería raro explicarlo.

Kagome bajo hacia la cocina donde su madre parecía hablar con Annabeth al igual que el abuelo. Curiosa se les acerco y la invitaron a la charla, una que esperaba no escuchar tan pronto.

-"encontré el departamento, tiene todo y además… puedo irme mañana a primera hora"

Kagome estaba más que sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga leídas. Trago su temor de estar sola en el mundo sin voz y miro con cuidado el departamento que decía. Era grande, justo para ella y la criatura en crecimiento, también estaba algo cerca de las calles principales y un vecindario decente. Y sobre todo…

-"era el departamento de mi cuidador"- dijo bajando la vista hacia la criatura- "la dejo para mí y en su testamento eso dice. Parece que fue vista y está más que bien. Allí están mis demás pertenencias. Y creo que sería mejor"

-entiendo- suspiro la madre de Kagome- si eso te hace feliz, entonces comprendemos. Me gustó mucho tu tiempo en esta casa, fue gratificante.

-es cierto jovencita, fuiste de mucha ayuda y buena oyente para mis cuentos- dijo el abuelo asintiendo.- no es necesario que te vayas tan rápido, pero si así lo deseas comprenderemos.

-podrías irte mañana, luego del desayuno y podríamos ayudarte a llevar tus cosas.

-"gracias por todo, y su amabilidad, pero quisiera ir sola. Me sentiré mejor y seria como mi propio comienzo, ¿si me entienden?"

-claro jovencita, entendemos. Bueno vayan a dormir y mañana podremos ayudarte a empacar.

Annabeth asintió y mientras iba por el pasillo Kagome le tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-"¿es por mi culpa que te vas? Prometo practicar más, pero…"

-"no es tu culpa. Solo que al ver mi cuenta, me di cuenta que ese departamento era lo justo para nosotras. El comienzo suele ser doloroso cuando se deja de personas queridas, pero siempre es necesario para seguir adelante Kagome-san. No te preocupes, cuando me instale podre venir a ayudarte en tus señas. Aun confundes un poco los movimientos"- sonrió al verla luchar con las señas.- "partiré mañana después del desayuno, nos vemos"

La mañana no habría llegado más temprano para ella y miro los rayos del sol asomarse por sus cortinas. No quería dejarla pero entendía que era su decisión.

-"al menos debo darle un recuerdo" se dijo y determinada recordó que el templo tenia recuerdos para turistas y que los guardaban en cajones del depósito- "será perfecto, seguro le gustara y hasta creo que tenemos recuerdos para niños"

Sonriente se cambió sus pijamas y tomo un bolso donde metió papel de regalo, una cinta rosada, un marcador para escribir una nota linda y sobretodo se acomodó los fragmentos de la joya de Shikon sobre su cuello.

Desde que volvió había olvidado los fragmentos hasta que había llegado a casa y estos la esperaban brillantes sobre su cómoda. La cadena había sido arreglada luego de que aquel youkai la había dañado y se lo coloco con sumo cuidado el frasco de vidrio.

-tardare en buscar un buen recuerdo, asique mejor llevarlo todo- pensó y sonrió.

Bajo las escaleras donde su madre parecía ya despierta y empezando a preparar el desayuno. Incido que iría al tempo y tras despedirse salió sonriente ante el sol brillante, sin embargo el rose en sus pies desnudos causo un grito sin sonido y caer sobre el cemento del lugar.

Estaba adolorida y al girarse vio que era Buyo quien había decidido jugar con su dueña y seguir frotando su cara regordeta con sus tobillos.

-mal buyo, casi me das in infarto- pensó haciendo pucheros. Al levantarse sintió que su collar no estaba. Preocupada miro a todos lados para verlo a metros suyos y cerca del césped. Corrió tras el frasco escapista y lo encontró con su corcho salido y los fragmentos aun dentro.- qué alivio, por poco y los pierdo. Kagome debes tener más cuidado- se regañó.

Tomando el frasco lo metió dentro del bolso y prosiguió en su meta. Buscar un regalo perfecto.

* * *

En la época feudal el día saludaba a los campesinos en sus trabajos mañaneros. La cosecha debía hacerse bien al entrar el otoño y vigilaban sus previsiones. Algunos iban a un pueblo cercano a comprar otras previsiones y hasta pieles más cálidas para sus chozas.

Kaede miraba fijamente su hoya donde tenía el desayuno y donde seria servido para los protectores de la aldea.

Ellos habían llegado y habían sido preocupados por la salud de la joven miko. Kagome era un miembro esencial en su grupo y la aldea también estaba preocupada. Sango y Miroku miraban en todo momento la puerta para que Inuyasha llegase y les diera nueva información sobre Kagome. Shippo aun preocupado hacia miles de dibujos para que Kagome se recupere y pueda estar bien.

Sin embargo la noticia de su salud y su falta de voz causo una nube de melancolía al grupo. Extrañarían sus risas y charlas, hasta sus cuentos de dormir que decía. Se preocuparon y también maldijeron hacia ellos por dejarla indefensa. Pero se prometieron que la cuidarían como oro al volverla a ver.

Inuyasha estaba entre los preocupados y decididos. Era su culpa que pasase eso y aun lo recordaba. La sangre y sus últimas palabras dichas por su voz. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente todas las noches y esperaba que no fueran las últimas. Aun tenia fe que podría hablar con el tiempo.

Mirando desde su árbol donde fue sellado, observo los colores del sol. Eran bellos aunque no le interesasen, pero recordaba que Kagome adoraba verlos, ya que en su tiempo los edificios ocultaban la belleza natural.

Suspirando se giró para ver la aldea y antes de pensar en ir al futuro y ver el estado de Kagome, un olor llego a sus sentidos. Sangre, mucha sangre y llegaba hacia ellos.

Gruñendo santo del árbol y vio donde venía el aroma. Un aroma ligeramente familiar.

-Inuyasha!

Se giró para ver a sus amigos llegar y justo cuando unos samurái empezaban a luchar contra ellos.

-¡¿pero quiénes son?!- grito Sango usando su espada.

-no lo sabemos, pero no son de este sector- dijo Miroku viendo los trajes.

-huele a carne muerta- gruño Inuyasha lastimando a unos. Sus garras pasaron sobre uno de los samuai y al poco cayó al suelo sin moverse…

-¿pero qué…?

Cortó e hizo lo mismo con los demás hasta que recordó una situación similar.

-chicos, rápido cortes entorno a ellos-

-¿qué?

-solo háganlo- ordeno y corto entorno a los samurái.

Sango y Miroku asintieron y al hacerlo perdieron movilidad, pero antes de terminar parecían volver a moverse.

-¿qué está pasando? ¿Que youkai hace esto?

-parecen los mismos trucos que Yura- gruño.

-¡¿quién es Yura?!

-una youkai que controla los cabellos y los usa para controlarlos a ellos. Están muertos- dijo cortando a otros samurái. Algunos ya peleaban con espadas y lanzas, cuando los cortaba caían pero al poco sus brazos atacaban. Era una carnicería.

-debía estar muerta cuando rompimos el peine- dijo Inuyasha cortando otro samurái.

-entonces algo la revivió.

-no lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos- gruño.

Sus ojos se agudizaron como hizo con Kagome y tomando un hilo invisible espero que su sangre fluyera y vio a donde iba. Su sangre se helo.

-¡demonios!

-¿qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango aniquilándolos con su Hiraikotsu.

-los cabellos van hacia el claro. Hacia el pozo.

Entonces los dos comprendieron, iba tras Kagome. Inuyasha supo que debía usar el mismo truco que antes y uso a los samurais para su distracción.

-¡debemos movernos, va tras Kagome!

-¡rápido Inuyasha! ¡Aquí te cubrimos!- grito Miroku.

-¡ve, protege a Kagome!- pidió Sango.

Asintiendo corto entre los samurái hasta llegar al claro, pero sus oídos captaron otro sonido. Avistas del infierno.- maldito Naraku, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti.

Salto y corto en el aire por si acaso algunos hilos se atravesaban en el camino. Rápido corrió y sin esperar salto por el pozo.

* * *

La mañana era preciosa para la familia y el desayuno era delicioso. La madre de Kagome preparo un banquete antes de que partiera su maestra y amiga.

-recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros- sonrió la madre.

-vuelve cuando quieras jovencita- sonrió el abuelo.

-esperare jugar contra ti- sonrió Sota y entrego un brazalete.- se parece al video juego que jugamos antes, tenlo de recuerdo.

Kagome sonrió ante su familia y entrego sus recuerdos. Vio a Annabeth sonreía y en su regazo estaba la criatura. Su capa estaba cubriéndola pero la niña parecía mirar de reojo la Tablet de su madre.

Annabeth hizo señas y supo reconocerlas "voltea y agradece"

Ilusionada espero y cuando entrego el regalo de la niña finalmente la familia vio su rostro.

Era pequeño y regordete con mejillas rosas y piel pálida, sus ojos grandes eran grises azulados que mis los miraban con curiosidad, apenas podía ver su cabello pero supo que era claro.-

-oh, pero si es preciosa- arrullo su madre. La niña le sonrió feliz.

-muy bonita, yo también la cuidaría mucho- rio el abuelo haciendo muecas que la criatura reía.

-es pequeñita…- dijo asombrado Sota.

-gracias- dijo y todos se sorprendieron.- jeje mami miya, regalo-

La madre asintió y dio permiso de abrirlo. Dentro había una pelota Temari de colores llamativos como una flor. También había un bolsito de seda que tenía el nombre del templo en una esquina y un talismán de felicidad.

-pelota, bonita- sonrió y al ver a Kagome saco su lengua concentrada e hizo señas.- gracias.

Kagome estupefacta respondió moviendo sus labios y manos: "de nada"

-mira, sabe hablar con señas- dijo Sota sorprendido.

-"mi bebe quiso saber por mí. Quisiera que no, pero es así y estoy orgullecida de ella"- escribió Annabeth. Al poco abrió su regalo, era un adorno de pelo de clores, con un plus del Templo Kinkakuji, un amuleto de buena salud y prosperidad, y por ultimo un souvenil de la perla de shikon.- "es hermoso, gracias"

La familia le sonrió y al poco se despidieron en la puerta. Annabeth llevaba su bolso y maleta mientras en su mano iba la criatura con su mochila con un colgante de mariposa de peluche y regalos dentro.

-adiós señorita, adiós abuelito, adiós a todos- despidió la niña por ellos.

-adiós lindura- sonrio la madre.

-nos vemos- despidieron Sota y el abuelo.

Al poco cerraron las puertas y un suspiro melancólico llego a la familia.

-los extrañare- dijo la madre.

-también, eran lindas jovencitas.- dijo el abuelo.

-se nos olvidó preguntarle el nombre de bebe- dijo Sota recordando.

-es cierto, le preguntaremos cuando…

-¡Kagome!-

El grito alerto a la familia y rápido salieron justo cuando Inuyasha entraba por la cocina agitado y sumamente preocupado.

-¿Inuyasha, pero que paso?

-es Yura, parece que volvió- dijo y Kagome sintió el corazón detenerse. Era el primer youkai que conoció y peleo- sus cabellos legan hacia el pozo y…

-¡AHHH!

El grito callo a Inuyasha y con temor la familia corrió hacia la salida de su hogar.

Allí estaba unos finos cabellos y muchos más se acumulaban entorno a una familia.

-Annabeth!- grito la madre de Kagome preocupada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Mami!- grito la bebe.

Kagome vio que la infante estaba abrazándose a su madre que intentaba con su maleta alejar los cabellos, pero estos la envolvieron y rápido las arrastro hacia el templo donde estaba el pozo.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Oh Kami, no!

-hija, calma- dijo el abuelo.

-pero ellas… no puede ser ¡debemos ayudarlas!- grito preocupada.

-debemos hacer algo. Amigo orejas de perro ayúdalas. Rápido- pidió Sota con el corazón en la garganta.

Kagome solo sentía que había fallado nuevamente. Quería grita a los cuatro vientos sus nombres, pero nada salía y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su maestra y amiga, junto a su bebe hermoso estaban en peligro.

Se había dejado llevar por la paz que tenía y olvidado a los demonios del pasado, y eso no fue bueno.

-¡Kagome!- grito Inuyasha.

Al escucharlo lo miro y asintió decidida. Movió sus labios sabiendo que su amigo comprenderá o al menos la mayoría de sus palabras.

-¡debo ir a salvarlas Inuyasha!

-pero estas…

-¡no importa! vamos, es mi culpa por esto, debemos ayudarlas.- pidió con lágrimas.

-joven Inuyasha… ayúdelas- lloro la madre de Kagome.

-bien, ayudaremos. ¡Pero júrame que estarás cerca de mí! No podre perdonarme que salgas lastimada- dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

Kagome asintió decidida y apretando los puños dejo que su amigo la tomase en brazos y saltaras tras el portal. Su amiga peligraba.

* * *

 **Hello mi mundo. se que pocos les agrada este FANFIC, y francamente intento hacerlo mejor, pero hasta estos dos cap que publicare seguidos no podia ponerle el hilo a la idea principal.**

 **algunos deben tener dudas sobre la personalidad de kagome y sobre que tiene que ver nuestra OC en esto... jeje espero poder ayudarles. Ire explicando lo que Kagome en poco y transcurriendo la historia, espero que les agrade :3**

 **ahora... vamos por el siguiete seguido! se pondra mas interesante :P**

 **Con cariño . Sakurai** 🌸


	6. Capitulo 5-Antiguo enemigo y Nuevo mundo

**CAPITULO 5- A** **ntiguo enemigo y Nuevo mundo** **.**

Annabeth nunca había dejado que los sustos gobernasen su vida, lo había dejado, pero había algo que jamás dejaría de asustarla. Y eso era la vida en peligro de sus seres queridos.

Solo habían salido y cuando su bebe quiero tomar unas hojas esparcidas en la esquina de la casa había aparecido una extraña cortina negra para atacar a su bebe, la había mantenido abrazando y antes de darse cuenta eran envueltas y secuestradas. En eso noto que no era una niebla o sombra lo que las mantenían, eran cabellos.

-por favor amado mío. Ayúdanos- rogo abrazando a su bebe, aun con sus maletas y todo.

Sintió su cuerpo ser apretado por los cabellos y una leve luz paso entre los pelos. Sin embargo duro poco antes de que salieran a un exterior y ser secuestradas a otro sector. Escuchaba el ruido de hojas y ramas romperse, como un grito de alguien llamar a una persona, pero su corazón palpitando era más fuerte que esas voces.

El secuestro duro un largo momento antes de que parecieran detenerse. Trago duro esperando a que su secuestrador diga algo o las sacase, pero nada sucedió.

El silencio era aterrador y el sollozo de su bebe la ponía nerviosa, pero la abrazo y arrullo de mejor manera sin alertar que estaban allí.

Al poco un ruido llego y unas voces parecían llegar del otro lado de su escondite.

-ya la tenemos. Al fin podre vengarme- rio una voz femenina.

-al fin tengo lo que quiero- rio una voz masculina. Su tono era malvado que causo escalofríos a Annabeth y tapo la boca de su hija.-no habla, debió desmayarse.

-no importa. Logre traerla y es mía. Me vengare por matarme la primera vez- rio la mujer.

Los pelos parecían moverse pero un sonido de choques de espadas se escuchó.

-¡maldición! ¡Debió seguirnos!- gruño la mujer.

-no importa, vamos. Quiero a la miko- gruño el hombre.

-si Naraku-

* * *

Kagome salió y rápido indico a Inuyasha donde estaban los hilos principales. Sus amigos parecían cansados pero aliviados al verla sana de nuevo, sin embargo los abrazos no fueron permitidos cuando Kagome hablo sin voz a Inuyasha.

-rápido, vamos por arco y flechas. Debemos apresurarnos.- ordeno Inuyasha.

-pero si Kagome está aquí… ¿quién tiene Yura?

La voz de Sango bajo los ánimos de la joven miko, pero rápido busco un arco y fechas de los samuais muertos. Asintiendo para sí misma tomo el haori rata de fuego de Inuyasha y se subió a su espada, lista para la pelea.

Inuyasha olfateo en busca de la dirección, pero otros aromas se acercaron a ese sector.

-¿qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku corriendo.

-el aroma a Naraku y Sesshomaru- gruño.

-debemos darnos prisa- dijo Sango.

Kagome se preparó y saltaron hasta llegar al sector donde había capullos de pelos negros colgando entre los árboles. Era más de 10 y todos alejados entre ellos y altos por los árboles.

Allí los vieron cuando el choque entre espadas llego. Yura estaba luchando con los muertos samurái y Sesshomaru cortaba a cada uno sin problemas. De lejos estaba Naraku también luchando, pudieron ver que era una marioneta.

-Naraku!- gruño Inuyasha y lanzo sus garras.- ¡garras de acero!

El golpe atrajo la atención del hanyu y comenzó la pelea.

Rápido Sango lanzo su hiraikotsu hacia los tentáculos y Miroku luchaba contra los samurái y Yura. Kagome aprovecho que apenas la vieron y lanzo sus flechas purificando sectores donde el miasma estaba.

Los ojos de la marioneta Naraku la miraron y con un gruñido lanzo su ataque. Inuyasha intercepto ante Kagome y uso su espada cortando y lanzando ataques.

Sesshomaru quien había sentido el aroma de Naraku comenzó a luchar contra la marioneta pero Yura parecía tener un interés en el Daiyoukai y su largo cabello.

-te matare la cabeza y esa cabellera estará en mi colección- rio y comenzó a atacar usando sus hilos de cabellos.- ¡serás mío!

-hm. Basura- dijo y cortó con Tokigin.

Yura estaba enfadada y al ver a la miko que al extermino sus suaves características se volvieron frías y oscuras.- maldita miko te tenia- grito mirando el sector de capullo.- ¡¿cómo escapas?!

Kagome no contesto, solo se concentró en buscar lo que sabía que trajo a la vida a Yura. Los fragmentos. Miro con detenimiento todo el sector hasta dar con un capullo con cadáveres de samurais y youkais.

Maldijo cuando recordó que no debía usar su voz y se acercó hacia Inuyasha, apenas sus ojos la vieron apunto con su flecha hacia el sector donde quería ir. Inuyasha comprendiendo su señal y su rostro asintió y lanzo un ataque contra Naraku y corto su camino hacia el capullo de cadáveres.

-¡no tan lejos!- grito Yura volviendo hacia la pareja- de ustedes me vengare. Los matare y los fragmentos serán míos.

-no te dejare estúpida- gruño Inuyasha y corto los pelos principales.- ¡ahora Kagome!

Kagome asintió y usando su mayor potencial de reiki lanzo su ataque al capullo. Este brillo y se desintegro pero el fragmento seguía unido al peine y un cráneo.

Sin esperar órdenes corrió y lanzo flecha tras fecha hacia su camino.

Sesshomaru terminaba de luchar contra Naraku y miro de reojo a la miko que usaba sus poderes. Una leve sorpresa paso por sus facciones al notar el potencial de la última flecha.

-¿a dónde mira Sesshomaru? Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo la marioneta y lanzo otros ataques.

-hm.

Volvió al ataque y mientras se alejaban corto cada tentáculo de Naraku, pero este usaba los capullos y cadáveres para evitar los ataques. Un gruñido molesto paso por su garganta y uso su youki con la espada lanzando otro ataque. Cortando la marioneta en dos.

-patético- gruño al verla esfumarse.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia donde estaba el resto de la pelea. Quería ver cuánto era el potencial de la niña.

Kagome estaba exhausta, estando tanto tiempo en paz y poco ejercicio estaba haciendo maya en su condición física. Apenas sentía el aire quemar en sus pulmones, pero sus ojos tenían una meta y era destruir a Yura y buscar a su amiga y su bebe.

El recuerdo del grito de la pequeña y sus ojos aumentaron su determinación. Salto y escalo los cadáveres que parecían querer retenerla por las piernas, ropas y brazos. Molesta uso su flecha en mano y centro su reiki para usarlo como daga y algunos cadáveres se esfumaban.

Apenas vio a Inuyasha y sus amigos luchar contra Yura y sus cadáveres y armas. Tenía que lograrlo.

Tomando sus fuerzas que no sabía que tenía corrió sobre los cráneos hasta llegar donde su ojos veían el brillo del fragmento, eran dos.

Y justo un cadáver de un youkai pantera con otro de oso la atacaron.

-¡Kagome!- grito Inuyasha.

Kagome apenas esquivo y busco una flecha, pero no había ninguna cerca.

Sango al ver a su amiga lanzo el Hiraukotsu a ese sector atacando al youkai y corrió hacia ella dejando a los hombres luchar contra la mujer youkai.

Al llegar uso su espada y corto sobre el youkai oso, pero la pantera seguía Kagome de cerca.

Sintiendo la adrenalina por su sangre corrió hacia un cadáver que tenía una flecha incrustada y se lanzó, rodo y ajusto la flecha apuntando al youkai, pero este ya estaba a solo un metro de ella. El temor de morir y el recuerdo de las heridas paralizaron su cuerpo.

-¡KAGOME!-

El destello de plata y rojo llego a sus ojos como también otro destello de plata y blanco.

Ambos hermanos Inus lucharon contra la pantera que era más grande y usaba sus garras que desprendían veneno.

Inuyasha cortó el brazo y Sesshomaru cortó el abdomen de la pantera.

Este chillo y se alejó hacia el capullo donde estaba el fragmento.

Kagome entonces lo vio.

Se acercó a Inuyasha y lo jalo para que sus ojos se encontrasen. Movió sus labios rápidos y señalo hacia la luz.

-tiene un fragmento en su pecho y el otro está en esa montaña. Debo destruirlo.

Sesshomaru quien estaba cerca vio la interacción de ambos y sus ojos estaban curiosos, más cuando noto que la miko no hablaba pero movía sus labios y más sorprendido cuando su medio hermano parecía comprenderle.

-bien. Atacare y lanza una flecha. Logre dañar a Yura, debemos apresurarnos.

Kagome le sonrió y se mantuvieron unidos cuando la pantera los volvió a atacar.

Sesshomaru vio como Inuyasha apuntaba su ataque hacia donde la miko estaba apuntando su flecha. Decidió seguir y ver hasta donde llegarían.

-¡no estará solo!- grito Yura luchando contra Miroku y Kirara con sus llamas.- ¡traeré más y más y los matare!

Con un movimiento de dedos unos youkai ciempiés y otro en forma de toro grande salieron de la pila de cadáveres donde estaba el peine principal.

Kagome espero pasiente en lo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cortaban los cadáveres y al ver su oportunidad centro su poder en la flecha y rogaba que dé en el blanco.

El ruido fino de la flecha partiendo el aire lleno el claro hasta dar con la pila de cadáveres. Un destello lleno el lugar con el grito de Yura.

La flecha había dado en su lugar y la peineta roja estaba partida en muchos pedazos.

El grito de Yura duro hasta que su cuerpo ya muerto volvió a ser huesos y polvo. Los cadáveres y armas cayeron como marionetas que eran y el claro se llenó de silencio. La respiración del grupo pasó y mirando alerta ante algún ataque escondido del enemigo.

Los capullos de cabellos se comenzaron a desintegrar y unas voces salieron de ellos. Todos vieron hacia donde estaban para ver que eran algunos humanos y un sapo, Jaken.

-son algunas chicas de la aldea- señalo Sango al reconocer a una agricultora- también están niños.

-debió secuestrarlos- dijo Miroku yendo y ayudando a los aldeanos.

-qué bueno que están bien- suspiro Sango.

Ante el alivio y la derrota de la amenaza el grupo se miró entre ellos y ambas mujeres corrieron y se abrazaron, los hombres se les acercaron y un kitsune y un nekomata saltaron entorno a la joven miko.

-oh Kagome, estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver- lloro Sango.

-la extrañamos mucho señorita- dijo Miroku palmeando la cabeza dela miko.

-¡Kagome, Kagome, volviste! Sabía que volverías.- sonrió Shippo entre lágrimas. Kirara solo maulló y salto cerca de la miko.

Kagome les sonrió con una gran alegría.

La adrenalina de la batalla finalmente la había dejado y se aferró a su amiga y hermana de esa época. Rio y seco sus lágrimas, pero sus fuerzas la dejaron y cayó al suelo.

Sango la retuvo preocupada.- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

-debemos llevarla a la aldea- dijo Miroku viendo a su amigo.

Inuyasha fue hacia donde había visto los fragmentos y los tomo con un trozo de tela para devolverlos a Kagome, sin embargo también noto que Sesshomaru había desaparecido.

-feh! Se va cuando quiera. Culo frio- gruño bajo.

Debía llevar a Kagome a descansar. Era su principal prioridad.

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba seguido por Jaken que balbuceaba sobre su secuestro luego de alejar a Rin con Ah-Un. Pensó que hizo un buen trabajo de alejarla del peligro o su cabeza estaría rodando.

Paso por arboles notando que había un par de cabellos que parecían desintegrarse.

-hm.- pensó en lo molesto de la youkai que vio.

Camino otro tramo hasta que el dragón traía a la pequeña del peligro y hacia su señor.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- grito Rin más que feliz. Salto del dragón y corrió para abrazar las piernas de su señor.- bienvenido. Rin se portó muy bien.

Sesshomaru olfateo sutilmente tomando su aroma, estaba sana. Poso su mano sobre su cabellera como única muestra de afecto y la pequeña le sonrió y soltó sus piernas.

-señor Jaken, Rin estaba preocupada de que no volvería- dijo la niña abrazando al leal sirviente.

-aléjate de mi niña- gruño Jaken.

Sesshomaru apenas los vio y siguió su camino, algo estaba hacia donde las cabelleras iban, como también recordaba a Naraku evitar que vayan.

Miro los cabellos ya esfumándose y adelanto el paso, solo para detenerse cuando un ruido llego de unos arbustos.

* * *

Annabeth aun abrazaba a su bebe luego de gruñir ante el dolor.

Finalmente eran libres.

Había escuchado una conmovían lejos de ellos y estaba preocupada. Miro hacia el cielo, donde estaba un árbol y el capullo de cabellos que la habían mantenido de rehén, las ramas y parte de esos cabellos sirvieron para amortiguar la caída de muchos metros de altura.

-alegría que salimos ilesas- pensó suspirando. Dejo a su pequeña que parpadeaba tomando la luz el sol. En el capullo era muy oscuro. Hizo señas.- "¿estás bien?"

-si mami. Yuka-chan está bien- dijo la bebe.

Mirando cada parte de su pequeña asintió y miro su equipaje aun ileso y sus bolsos tenían sus contenidos perfectos. Suspiro aliviada y miro el lugar. Era todo verde y muchos árboles.

-¿dónde estamos?- pensó tomando su equipaje.

La pequeña quien acomodaba su cápita para ocultarla del sol y ajusto su mochilita. Para ella todo era grande y verde, y pensó que estaba nuevamente en el parque donde iba con su madre y la enfermera. Miro todo sorprendida hasta que sus ojos captaron un destello blanco. Se acercó otro poco y noto que era una cabellera blanca.

Sorprendida su pequeña mente intento ver donde era esa cabellera familiar y sonriendo salió corriendo antes de perderlo.

Annabeth quien ya tenía todas sus maletas se giró para tomar a su hija y buscar alguna ayuda, sin embargo apenas se movió la vio perderse entre la maleza.

-¡NADIA!- grito sin voz.

El temor de perderla la impulso a seguirla. Su bebe era pequeña, pero corría como un lobo tras su presa. Con temor de que el secuestrador estaba cerca se le acerco más y evito usar su único artefacto que usaría para llamar su atención.

Corrió y tras unos arbustos grandes logro verlo. Se movió hasta que paso las ramas y cayo del otro lado.

Sesshomaru vio que era una pequeña. Una muy pequeña humana.

Sus ojos aun dorados vieron a esa pequeña que apenas se levantó buscando algo. Noto que sonreía cuando vio su cabellera y corrió abrazando sus piernas como hacia Rin. Eso lo desconcertó.

-¡papi! ¡Papi! Volviste- dijo alegre la pequeña.

Sesshomaru noto que era una niña muy pequeña. Y estaba muy desconcertado.

-volviste, y mamá estará muy feliz. ¡Yuka-chan se portó muy bien! ¡Me porte bien!- dijo mejor.

Aun sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo parpadeo donde otro sonido llegaba. Nuevamente desde aquellos matorrales salió otra persona, esta vez vio que era una hembra humana. Sus ropas eran diferentes a la pequeña pero también noto que eran desconocidas. Su equipaje estaba tras ella y parecía retomar el aliento mientras sus ojos buscaron al pequeño que se había soltado de él y moviendo impaciente.

La humana suspiro muy aliviada dejándose caer y abrió los brazos, pero al levantar la vista noto otra diferencia. Ojos esmeralda.

Sintiendo las energías bajas no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos veían y su pequeña decía.

Allí, delante de ella estaba un sujeto. Cabellera ligeramente larga y blanca, piel pálida, gran altura y ropas blancas.

El dolor del corazón llego y su garganta se apretó ahogándose de sentimientos, sus ojos picaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos. Sus pulmones no daban aire y temió suspirar para perder esa figura. Sus latidos eran erráticos y sintió que saldría en algún momento, en cualquier momento saltaría y abrazaría a esa persona.

Era su amado. Era su compañero y padre de su bebe.

-¡mami! ¡Es papá!-

Al escuchar el llamado de su pequeña parpadeo y volvió a su bebe que llegaba hacia sus brazos. Se aferró a ella como tabla de salvación mientras sus ojos volvían hacia el sujeto; entonces noto las diferencias.

No era su amado.

Aun con el nudo en su garganta no podría decir palabras. Parpadeo para borrar rastros de lágrimas y obligar a sus emociones y corazón a detenerse. No lloraría por alguien que se parecía a su amado. No lo haría.

Sesshomaru noto como aquella humana lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma y a un amante. Siguió observándola hasta que perdió aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando la criatura volvió a sus brazos y parpadeo perdiendo ese destello para llenarse de melancolía y bajar su vista.

Miro fijamente cuando la pequeña en los brazos firmes de su madre se movía. Tomo un aroma y fijo su vista hacia la pequeña, tenía un aroma ligeramente familiar, pero diferente. Era extraño e intento pensar donde había sentido ese aroma, pero sus pensamientos salieron cuando noto otra extrañeza.

La pequeña miro a su mami que la abrazaba y se movió dejando caer su capa y abrazar a su mami.

Cabellos eran platinos como los suyos.

¿Quiénes eran esas humanas?

* * *

 **HOLA NUEVAMENTE!**

 **SI, LO SE, MUCHAS QUISIERON MAS ACCION DE SESSH CON KAG! PERO DESCUIDEN, VA LLENDO, VA LLENDO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO... ME ALEGRA QUE AL MENOS LO HAYAN LEIDO :3**

 **OK... QUE DIRE... BUENO, QUE TENGO ESTOS CAP CORRIDOS, PORQUE SENTIA QUE LES DEBIA ALGO DE SESSH! SIP, LINDO SESSHOMARU :3**

 **OK, SALIO UNA NUEVA INCOGNITA DE ANNABETH (DESCUDEN, LA IRE LLAMANDO RURI, ASI NO ES LARGO Y ENTRAÑO PARA LOS YOUKAI) Y LAS DUDAS DE SESSHOMARU SOBRE UN AROMA PARTICULAR. TAMBIEN VEREMOS QUE EL NO SERIA EL UNICO ?**

 **JEJE OK, SEGURO ESTOY DEJANDO MILLONES DE DUDAS Y QUERAN MATARME POR PODER MAS ROMANCE SESSHxKAG Y ABURRIRLES EN ALGUN MOMENTO. PLISS NO ME MATEN!**

 **ok, les deseo super besos y tendremos el siguiente cap la proxima semana o como pueda llegar los cap.**

 **CON SUPER MEGA CARIÑOS . Sakurai 🌸**

 **PD: estoy trabajando en una nueva historia y vere si dejarlas con ustedes, mis lectores, pero hasta entonces, por favor, aguantenme con este :p**

 **pd2: no estoy dejando las demas, es solo... no encuentro mis notas donde deje el hermoso hilo de drama de ambas historias, asique por favor, aguantes! prometo no dejarlos tirados, solo... necesito tiempo :3**

 **pd3: tengas un lindo dia** 💖


	7. Capitulo 6- Amiguitas

**CAPITULO 6- Amiguitas** **.**

Kagome estaba agotada, pero aun sus pensamientos iban a su amiga y maestra.

Al llegar a la aldea los aldeanos la saludaron y llevaron con Kaede, quien le abrazo y sonrió con pena tras no escuchar su voz.

-Kagome, debes descansar- dijo Kaede.

Kagome negó con fuerza y se volvió a Inuyasha. Este le entrego el fragmento y tomo su mano. Comenzó a mover sus labios en palabras y manos, pero todo era extraño y confuso para sus amigos.

-alto Kagome- dijo Inuyasha tomándola por los hombros- más lento. No puedo entender del todo.

Asintiendo tomo aire y movió sus labios

"debo ir a buscarla. Deben estar preocupados y no sabemos dónde Naraku y Yura la habrán llevado. Además, ellos creían que era yo… estoy preocupada"

-entiendo Kagome, pero debes descansar un poco. Iremos en su búsqueda- dijo y la vio asentir a duras penas.- no tengo un rastro de ella. Debemos tener algo con su aroma así la seguiré.

Kagome medito y asintió.-"en casa. Durmió en casa y su habitación está intacta, seguro la encontraremos. Por favor, vamos ahora, estoy preocupada y mi familia también"

Inuyasha asintió.- ¿pero quién es esa mujer?

"es mi amiga. ¿Recuerdas? Mi compañera de habitación. Ella y su bebé fueron atrapados, por eso estoy preocupada… ¿no tenías su aroma ya?"

-no. El lugar tenía olores fuertes y limpiaba muchos. Apenas podía sentir el tuyo- dijo y miro a sus amigos.

El grupo y Kaede miraban todo confusos. Era raro ver a su amiga mover los labios y como Inuyasha tenía su vista fija en ellos y hablaba solo. Era tan raro que no dijeron nada por temor a hacer algo.

-¿entiendes a Kagome-chan?- pregunto Sango aun sorprendida.

-sí, ese medico dijo que podía ser porque estuve más tiempo con ella.

-vaya… eso es sorprendente- dijo Miroku mirando con nuevo respeto a su amigo.- ¿qué dijo la señorita?

Suspirando se sentó y comenzó el relato de cómo fue en la búsqueda de Kagome y como en su lugar, una mujer y un bebé fueron secuestrados. También que era su amiga y maestra, y además no hablaban.

Al terminar el sol estaba en lo alto como la sorpresa de todos y la preocupación de Kagome por su amiga. Movía sus manos nerviosa por sus cabellos hasta que se levantó y fue con Inuyasha hacia el pozo. Firme decisión de buscar alguna pista.

Atravesaron el pozo y al llegar con su familia, estos estaban allí nerviosos en la cocina y mirando un objeto en la mesa.

-¡Kagome, hija!- dijo su madre y la abrazo.- lograste encontrar a Annabeth-san y a Fuyuka-chan

Kagome negó con pena. Entonces parpadeo, tomo una libreta.-"¿Fuyuka? ¿Quién es?"

-oh, es el nombre de la bebé- dijo. Rápido señalo una mariposa de peluche.- tenía el nombre de la bebé y un número telefónico en caso de que se pierda.

Kagome asintió y tomo con cuidado el objeto, recordaba que estaba colgado de la mochila de la pequeña.-"Fuyuka Nadia de Castillo" leyó.

Sintió las lágrimas querer salir. Había sido ella quien debía ser secuestrada, no una familia inocente. Tomo una bocanada de aire y miro a Inuyasha quien estaba en la puerta. Movió el adorno y les lo entrego.

Inuyasha comprendió que quería y tomo el adorno. Aspiro con fuerza y el aroma llego. Un aroma suave e infantil con un toque de canela, rio y un toque de rosas. Un conjunto particular de aromas, pero algo en sus sentidos picaban.

-lo tengo, ¿pero el de la mujer?

Kagome asintió y lo guio a la habitación de invitados. Nuevamente lo dejo e Inuyasha tomo los aromas. Miel con rosas, con un toque de invierno. El conjunto nuevamente era extraño, pero interesante.

-listo, podemos ir a buscarlos.

Kagome asintió feliz. Rápido se volvió al living y su madre terminaba de poner alimentos para el viaje.

-lo tengo todo.- sonrió entregando la mochila amarilla.- supe que irías asique coloque lo necesario y hasta libretas para que escribas. Oh, también tu guía y el libro para tus estudios.

-ya llamamos al colegio y dieron permiso, debes estregar unos exámenes que llegarán por correo dentro de un tiempo. Los devolverás al ir al colegio si deseas- dijo el abuelo.- cuídate Kagome.

-¡hermana! Por favor encuéntralas- pidió Sota.- te deje un juego de ropas para que te cambies, son de un videojuego, pero creí que era mejor que arruinar los uniformes- rio Sota.- cuídense.

Kagome asintió con una gran sonrisa. Tomo su maleta y abrazando a su familia partió con Inuyasha en busca de su amiga perdida.

* * *

Annabeth se quedó mirando a aquel hombre que tenía un parecido y se relajó.

-¿mami?-

La voz de su bebé le hizo sonreír y abrazándola se levantó para sonreír al señor.

-mami, es papá- señalo la niña.

Annabeth negó suavemente y tomo una libreta para escribir, sin dejar de ver al hombre por temor que sea su secuestrador.

-"no es papá. Papá tiene ojos como Nadia. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Nadia miro las letras y miro fijamente al señor. Tenía ojos dorados.- oh… pedon senior… Nadia lo siente.

Sesshomaru siguió mirándolas y levanto su ceja sorprendido de que la humana escribiese y la infante entendiera. Eran extrañas.

-¿mami… onde estamos?

Annabeth suspiro y negó confusa. Se volvió al señor y mirando sus ropas por primera vez. Unas ropas antiguas con armadura y espada. Eso la alerto pero debía tener respuestas. Empezó a escribir.

-"disculpe Señor. Pero mi hija y yo estamos perdidas. ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos dónde estamos?"

Las siguió mirando. Eran extrañas y sus formas eran raras. No conocía ningún humano con aquellos colores de cabellos ni ojos. Eran completamente diferentes entre ellos, pero la niña compartía el aroma a rosas de su madre. Pero el aroma que conjugaba era extraño y diferente, pero familiar.

Esa duda prosiguió en su mente y miro a la niña que miraba un broche y algo dentro. Tomo su aroma… si era familiar.

-¿señor Sesshomaru?- dijo Rin llegando sobre Ah-Un. Al ver a los nuevos invitados cuestiono- ¿señorita, quien es usted?

Annabeth se movió para hablar con una niña, pero al ver al dragón sintió sin palabras ni pensamientos. Parpadeo intentando ver si era verdadero y se pellizco el brazo con fuerza. Dolía, pero aquel dragón de dos cabezas seguía presente y llevaba una niña con un kimono. Otro traje antiguo.

-¡mami… un dagon! ¡Un… dra-gon!- rio Nadia y corrió hacia la gran bestia- hoda! Soy Nadia!

Rin miro a la niña. Era la primera vez que tenía cerca de una niña más pequeña que ella y eso la sorprendió, como sus cabellos que se parecían a su señor. Un simple pensamiento llego. Ahora tenía una hermanita.

-¡hola! Soy Rin. Me gusta tu nombre- sonrió Rin saltando de Ah-Un – él es Ah-Un, un youkai que mi señor Sesshomaru deja para Rin.

-oh… hoda Ah-Un. Soy Nadia- sonrió haciendo una reverencia- lindo… lindo.

-Nadia-chan también es bonita. Tu cabello es muy bonito.

-a Nadia gusta su kimono, es lindo. Mi peio es como papi-

-si se parece a tu papá- sonrió Rin pensando que era de su señor.- Rin tiene 9 años. ¿Tu Nadia-chan?

-Nadia tiene… doss- sonrió mostrando sus deditos.

Rin se sorprendió. Era una niña muy pequeña y hablaba muy bien. Sonrió pensando que era porque su señor Sesshomaru era su padre.

-hablas muy bien. ¿Quieres venir? Mi señor Sesshomaru nos iba a llevar a un lado

-¡chi!- sonrió y se volvió a su mamá y el señor.- ¿vamos mami? Nadia tiene hambre…

Sesshomaru y Annabeth no podía dejar de ver a las niñas que parecían volverse amigas al instante. Ambas reían y hablaban como si ya se conocieran hacía tiempo. Annabeth no tenía dudas que era porque su hija pasaba hablando con los pacientes del hospital, y Sesshomaru porque Rin era curiosa.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y Annabeth se alejó y escribió a la niña.

Rin lo miro y bajo sus ojos. -perdón… Rin no sabe leer.

Nadia al verlo tomo la nota de su mami y leyó en voz alta- dice: gracias, pero temo que sea la… persona... que no se…cuesh… estro- sonrió.

-no es el señor Sesshomaru. Fue culpa de otro youkai… creo que Naraku- dijo Rin luego de meditarlo.- te prometo que el Señor Sesshomaru no te lastimara.

-vamos mami.

Annabeth suspiro y asintió. Se volvió al hombre y trabajo su temor de esos ojos dorados escribió rápidamente.-"gracias y espero no molestar con su hospitalidad"

-hm.

Sesshomaru no sabía bien que pensar de los humanos. Vio como la mujer acomodaba sus bolsas extrañas y Rin la guiaba de posarlos sobre Ah-Un, al poco siguió mirándola hasta que decidió ir a un campamento. Debía hacer que Rin coma, además podía ser buena niñera. Más que Jaken quien aún no llegaba a ellos.

Paso el tiempo hasta llega a un claro. Rin y Nadia jugaban entre ellas mirando flores y jugando entorno a los mayores. Annabeth ya acostumbrada al dragón de dos cabezas decidió disfrutar unos momentos del lugar donde estaba, sea donde sea.

Miro de reojo al señor que vio, Sesshomaru, y noto que era muy silencioso, eso la relajo pero podía ver que tenía interés en su hija y eso la incomodaba.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en un pequeño claro donde había árboles frutales. Se alejó unos segundos y cazo un conejo para Rin y esos humanos. Tenía curiosidad y esperaba que logre respuestas, pero tenía dudas sobre la humana que no hablaba. Al igual que la miko extraña.

Rin se detuvo cuando su señor se volvió, sabiendo la rutina busco unas ramas y prendió una pequeña fogata.

-el señor Sesshomaru ya llegara. Rin tiene hambre.

-Nadia también- dijo la pequeña y vio a su madre descansar cerca.- ¿mami… comida?

Annabeth suspiro y miro su equipaje. Rápido recordó que habían dejado unas cacerolas pequeñas y unos víveres al salir de la clínica, recuerdos y alimentos en caso de tardar en tener una vivienda. Sonrió con melancolía y procedió a preparar unas gachas para su hija y algo de arroz.

Al terminar y usando el agua en su botella vio como aquel hombre volvía. Y consigo un conejo muerto. Rápido movió a su hija para que no vea el cadáver. Aunque vivieran en un hospital, no le gustaba ver animales heridos y no ayudarlos.

Ambos mayores se vieron entre ellos y Sesshomaru entrego el conejo y procedió a sentarse y ver que hacia la humana, miro intrigado unos alimentos básicos.

Mirando el conejo en sus manos suspiro y saco una pequeña navaja de su bolso personal y comenzó a prepararlo, Rin ayudaba indicando unas piezas y distraía a su hija. Tardo hasta que el arroz se terminó y sirvió a las niñas, luego a ellos y entrego un plato al Lord.

-no como comida de humanos.

Annabeth lo miro y asintió, dejo un té helado que tenía y se acomodó cerca de las niñas. Miro a su hija y limpio cuando se ensucio, lo mismo hizo con Rin quien sonreía feliz, tenía a una hermosa mujer que era la pareja de su señor Sesshomaru.

Al terminar Annabeth hizo unas señas-"hija, hora de limpiarse y dar gracias al señor que nos dio alimentos para comer.

Sesshomaru y Rin veía esos movimientos raros y Nadia se acercó al señor e hizo una reverencia.

-gracias por traer comida a mami y a Nadia- sonrió.

-es tu papá, por eso mi señor lo hizo- sonrió Rin.

Ambos adultos miraron a la pequeña de pelo chocolate y Annabeth negó. Rápido hizo otros movimientos a su hija.

-oh! Mi collar- sonrió y fue a Rin.- mami dice que puedes ver a papi.

Curioso Sesshomaru ordeno a Rin acercarse sin palabras y Nadia mostró su collar. Un relicario redondo donde había dos fotos. Una de ella y su madre sonrientes, y otra de su madre con un hombre. Este tenía el cabello platino y ojos rojos grisáceos.

Sesshomaru miro la extraña pintura y miro fijamente la figura masculina, tenía algo familiar, pero no sabía dónde. Rin se sorprendió al verlos y supo que no era su señor. Pero tenía curiosidad del padre de la pequeña.

-dime humana quien eres.

Esa orden fue hacia Annabeth quien suspiro y escribió.

-dije que hables.- ordeno más firme.

-mami no habla- respondió Nadia como una rutina.- mami ya no habla.

Rin apenada abrazo a la pequeña- perdona Nadia-chan ¿esta lastimada tu mami?

-no… mi abela dijo que mami no habla por papi… mami no habla, pero Nadia a veces la escucho cantar- sonrió abrazando a la mayor.

Sesshomaru vio todo más intrigado y confuso. Fijo sus ojos a la humana que se acero y abrazo a ambas niñas. Al verlas más relajadas escribió en el papel.

-"gracias por su hospitalidad, pero quisiéramos saber cómo volver a casa. Estábamos cerca de un templo y fuimos secuestradas por algo. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a la familia Higurashi?"

Sesshomaru quien no hablaba con humanos que no sea Rin supo que debía hacer una excepción. Gruño por dentro y pensó.- no hay templos cerca de aquí. No conozco a la familia de apellido Higurashi

Suspirando derrotada medito otro rato. Mientras su hija y Rin jugaban. Al poco escribió nuevamente- "los más jóvenes se llaman Sota y Kagome, por favor no le suena ningún nombre…. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este?"

-estamos cerca del bosque de Inuyasha y cerca de las tierras del Oeste. – dijo y medito los nombres, no le importaba recordar los nombres humanos, pero algo en el nombre de Kagome le recordaba.- una miko.

Annabeth lo miro confusa y este suspiro.- ¿su familia es de sacerdotes?- la joven medito y asintió sonriente.- hay una sacerdotisa cerca.

-"¿sería tan amable de llevarnos? Estaría muy agradecida. Prometemos no hacer problemas y hasta podía cuidar a la dulce Rin y enseñarle algo"

Su viaje era en otro sentido, pero era un buen negocio. Tenía una mujer que no gritase ni hablase mucho, además de un compañero de juegos de Rin y una maestra. Miro a Rin quien seguía jugando con la niña, además tenía su otra curiosidad y era por qué su aroma tenía algo extrañamente familiar.

Miro a la mujer extraña y ropas extrañas y asintió. Ella sonrió feliz. Escribió nuevamente.

-"me llamo Annabeth de Castillo, pero puede decirme Ruri."

-hm. Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord del Oeste y Daiyoukai.

La joven parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza-"youkai… ¿cómo, demonios? Disculpe pero eso no existe. ¿Es su apodo?"

Eso lo confundió y molesto.- soy un youkai ningen Ruri. También lo es Ah-Un.

Ruri asintió lentamente y se volvió a pellizcar el brazo, estaba más rojo pero dolía. Era verdad. Suspiro suavemente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y solo esperaba que su hija estuviera bien.

Se movió a su bolso y extrajo un brazalete con cuencas y un cascabel fino, lo movió y su hija la miro fijamente, se acercó.

-"hija, viajaremos con ellos. Da las gracias y podemos viajar. ¿Estas cansada?"

-no mami- dijo con señas- Nadia está bien… vamos a viajar mucho… ¿cómo acampar?

La madre asintió. Se volvió a ambos y vio la mirada curiosa del hombre youkai. Le sonrió y ladeo la cabeza preguntando.

-hacen señas raras- sonrió Rin.

-oh, así habla mami- dijo Nadia- mami no habla asique habla con se…ñas. Nadia aprendió para mami- sonrió orgullosa.

Sesshomaru las vio y Rin se sorprendió.- Rin también quiere saber…

-¡Nadie enseña!- dijo feliz.

-humana Ruri, sabes escribir y tu cachorro también. Eres una Hime.

Ruri parpadeo y negó.-"no soy una princesa. Mi hija y yo sabemos porque estudiamos y enseñe a mi hija. Habla bien, pero en ocasiones tropieza. Es un sol"

Sesshomaru solo parpadeo una vez y se levantó, era momento de viajar y creía saber dónde tendría unas respuestas, y eso era con Bokuseno.

* * *

Kagome estaba más que lista y apenas salieron y abrazaron a Kaede y comer el almuerzo decidió partir.

Miro a Inuyasha fijamente y este fue al campo de batallas antiguo. Olfateo con cuidado y se movió seguido por sus amigos.

-estoy feliz de tenerte Kagome- dijo Sango y Kagome asintió.- ¿cuánto tiempo deberás estar sin hablar? estoy preocupada.

Kagome medito y movió sus manos, pero al ver como Sango no entendía escribió. Pero apenas comprendía unas leves palabras y recordó que estaba en la mitad de su enseñanza a escribir en su aldea.

-permítame señorita- sonrió Miroku tomando la libreta- mmm… más de un mes y se verá si se recupera.

Kagome asintió feliz, al fin tenia a alguien quien hablase con ella, aunque fueran escrituras. De su equipo el único que sabía leer era Miroku por ser un monje y aprender para leer los pergaminos, Sango tenia enseñanza pero se había interrumpió por las batallas y posteriormente por Naraku y el ataque de su aldea. Inuyasha no sabía por vivir siempre en el bosque y Shippo era muy joven.

Se preguntó cómo estaría su amiga sin alguien con quien comunicarse, en ese tiempo nadie sabía leer o escribir, que no sean los señores de aldeas o personas de alto rango. Suspiro preocupada y miro como Inuyasha pareció tomar algo.

-estaban cerca, parece que su capullo era más lejos que otros- dijo Inuyasha señalando las ramas rotas.- el aroma de Sesshomaru está cerca.

-¿crees que las lastimo?-pregunto Sango preocupada.

-no lo creo…- dijo y olfateo- parece que se movieron, sigamos.

Asintiendo Kagome se subió a su espada y fueron corriendo quería recuperar a su amiga.

Pasaron por un campamento muerto hace tiempo y siguieron adelante. Comúnmente Inuyasha quería ir en busca de un fragmento de la perla, pero estaba preocupado por esos humanos. Al poco siguieron y el rastro se difuminaba.

El sol se quería ocultar y estaban preocupados. Se detuvieron para descansar, el sol estaba en el horizonte.

"Inuyasha quiero seguir buscando" dijo.

-No Kagome, no podemos con la oscuridad, siempre dices que deben detenerse por ser humanos- recordó Inuyasha en un pequeño claro.- odio decirlo, pero si Sesshomaru no las lastimo antes, significa que estarán bien.

-es cierto señorita- dijo Miroku- y sobre todo si la joven Rin se apega a la señorita Annabeth.

Kagome asintió y se quedó quieta. Estaba tan preocupada.

-te lo prometo Kagome, iremos a buscar al salir el sol- prometió Inuyasha. No le gustaba verla infeliz y tan preocupada. Kagome asintió.

El grupo se preparó como normalmente hacían, pero Sango se sentía rara cuando su amiga no podía responder con palabras y esperaba sus letras, Miroku también estaba interesado pero Sango estaba dolida.

Kagome miro a su amiga y supo la incomodidad que sentía y sonrió feliz, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, pero por dentro esperaba encontrar a la única mujer que la comprendía en esa situación.

Shippo notando su malestar sonrió y canturreo feliz, llenando el silencio de la joven. Kagome le sonrió feliz.

* * *

El grupo se había detenido y Ruri se hacía más la idea de que estaba lejos, muy lejos de casa. En el viaje había pasado por una carretera apartada y vio a muchos humanos con ropas antiguas y sucias, como también su comportamiento y palabras elegidas. Supo que no estaba en su tiempo, pero tenía tantas dudas que se relajó y se centró en Rin y su hija.

-estaba rico señorita- sonrió Rin de su plato de arroz con pescado y verduras instantáneas. Un regalo del hospital.

-esta jico mami- sonrió Nadia.- mami, ¿hoy canción?

La madre asintió y limpio sus utensilios. Agradecía a las chicas de la clínica. En su maleta apartada tenia los platos que usaron en la clínica y hasta vasos descartables y fácil de limpiar, como también una pequeña cacerola rosa y leche en polvo para su hija. Entre otras cosas que eran fáciles de llevar. Al terminar miro al señor que estaba quiero y una sola pose.

Preparo a las niñas colocando una campera impermeable y unas cobijas y saco de su mochila una Tablet con stickers. Rin y Sesshomaru vieron lo que hacía, lo encendió y fijo la batería, al asentir busco un archivo y se aferró a las niñas mostrando la pantalla.

Rin chillo sorprendida cuando el extraño espejo mosto a la mujer a su lado cantar una canción en un lugar extraño. Ruri movió sus labios al son de la música y su hija miraba a su mami sonriente. Era una canción suave que usaba para dormir.

Al terminar Rin y Nadia cayeron dormidas. Las tapo y apago el aparato, sin embargo vio la curiosidad del hombre.

-"dime tus dudas, veré si puedo responderlas"- escribió en su libreta guardando la Tablet.

-ese espejo es extraño-

-"es… un tipo de espejo donde guarda cosas"- dijo pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo, sin usar palabras extrañas- "lo uso para que mi hija vea su padre y escuche mi voz."

-hm. Dime porque no hablas.

Ruri suspiro y miro la fogata. El cielo era estrellado pero sus pensamientos eran muchos- "es complicado de explicar"

-dime.

Ruri asintió y miro la forma de explicarlo. Era recordar el pasado y le era difícil cuando se decía de su amado-"tuve un accidente hacía tres años, desde entonces no hablo. Lo único que mi hija escucha de mi es mis videos, los recuerdos del espejo, y los de su padre. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres Señor?"

-no tengo porque responderte.

Ruri sonrió y señalo a las niñas indicando que dormiría. Este le asintió y la vio rodear a los pequeño y dormir.

Miro el cielo y pensó.

* * *

 **HELLO! LAMENTO LA SUPER DEMORA! ESQUE ME FUI DE VIAJE EL JUEVES Y NO PUDE PUBLICAR NADA HASTA HOY. BUENO, LES DEJO EL CAP DEL VIERNES :D**

 **Espero les guste y descuiden, no lo dejare.**

 **bueno, tengo poco internet este momento asique BESOS Y ABRAZOS** **. Sakurai 🌸**


	8. Capitulo 7- Acuerdos

**CAPITULO 7- Acuerdos** **.**

Annabeth, o Ruri, esperaba despertar y hallarse en su cama en el hospital o en el templo Higurashi. Esperaba despertar y tener a su bebé en brazos y despertar como siempre. Sonreír, enseñarle, jugar, enseñarle a Kagome, y entrenarse, para ayudar y volver a dormir.

Al menos eso era para ella hasta que en las penumbras del sueño escucho el chillido de su bebé.

Rápido abrió los ojos sin notar y giro para ver a su bebé, lejos de ella y acompañada, pero sobre todo llorando. Estaba sentada en el suelo y llorando a mares señalando al hombre miniatura.

Lo vio rápido y noto un bastón, un ceño de abuelo gruñón y le hablaba mal a su bebe.

Rápido y con furia intervino.

Sesshomaru quien había vuelto de su patrullaje cerca de su manada, llego para escuchar el sollozo de la infante más pequeña. Ahogo un suspiro, sabiendo que los cachorros eran más molestos y llorones. Se acercó pasando sobre los arboles justo para ver como la humana Ruri se levantaba con rapidez ignorando su cabello revuelto e iba al cachorro llorando.

Vio como tomaba el bastón y lo subía subiendo con él al youkai. Al tenerlo en una distancia lo soltó y ella levantaba su pierna subiendo su falda y con un suave pero firme movimiento dar una patada al youkai y lo mandaría a volar hacia unos árboles, derribando ramas y arbustos para chocar finalmente aun árbol metros lejos de él.

Miro todo impasible y como la marca de Jaken estaba en el árbol. Se volvió a la humana que arrullaba al cachorro y Rin se les acercaba con una manzana y abrazaba a la infante.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin al verlo. Rápido fue y abrazo su pierna pero mostro su pequeño ceño fruncido- el señor Jaken fue malo. Nadia-chan estaba mirándole y se asustó pero él la molesto y… y la empujo con el báculo, entonces Nadia-chan se tropezó y lloro y… y su mami castigo al señor Jaken.

Asintió levemente y Rin volvió con la familia más tranquila.

Ruri arrullaba con cuidado a su bebe y miraba que no tenga heridas. Al finalizar sonrió y tomando aire intento despertar. Su instinto de cuidar a su bebe aún estaba en sueño, y lento despertada. Limpio la suciedad de la ropa de su hija y miro la suya. Era un desastre. Su cabello tenía nudos y estaba revuelto, su perna tenía tierra y hierba mojada, y sus ropas arrugadas. Su remera de mangas largas y su pollera larga negra estaban sucias por todo el día de ayer y su cansado de sandalias planas tenía tierra. Debía lavarlas.

Suspiro bajo y volvió para ver a Rin con Sesshomaru. Les sonrió y volvió a su hija.

-"¿estás bien?"

-si… tenía miedo mami- dijo Nadia abrazando a su madre.- perdón…

La madre negó y arrullo a su bebé. Suspiro y miro su reloj de muñeca, era de mañana y parecía que debía hacer un desayuno.

-buenos días señor- dijo Nadia al verlos y sonrió.

-Nadia, ¿estás bien? Rin solo fue a buscar fruta y…

-chi, Nadia ben y ahora con mami- sonrió y su estómago gruño, abrazo su barriga y volvió a su progenitora- ¿comida? Por favor…

Asintió y escribo rápido para volver al hombre de ojos dorados.- "¿debemos partir rápido o puedo hacerles el desayuno?

Sesshomaru quería partir, era costumbre que Rin comiera una manzana o algo básico e irse, pero su instinto decía que el cachorro debía alimentarse, y además, Rin parecía mirar ansiosa un desayuno. Sin respuesta se sentó en su lugar y miro donde Jaken aún estaba desmayado. Debía darle crédito a la humana, era fuerte.

Tomando su movimiento como respuesta, miro lo que tenía y lo que debía faltarle. Rápido asintió y comenzó a preparar unas gachas con frutas y leche para su hija. Hizo todo con rapidez y sonrió. Su padre siempre le gustaba ir a acampar la mayor parte de sus veranos, por lo que había aprendido bien.

Al terminar sirvió todo y entrego la leche a su bebé. Rin miro el líquido y recordó la infancia.

-¿Rin no tendrá leche?- pregunto comiendo sus gachas de frutas y cereales en un platito de Nadia.

Sesshomaru las vio y al verla negar levanto una ceja. Le sonrió y comenzó a escribir.- "es leche especial para mi hija, es para niños de entr años. Rin es mayor, debe tomar otras."

-hm.

* * *

Kagome estaba más que lista para ir en busca de su amiga/maestra. Mientras sus amigos terminaban de guardar las cosas de su campamento, miro a Inuyasha. El único que podía entenderla, o en su mayoría.

"quiero buscarlas. ¿Inuyasha, alguna pista?"

-lo tengo vamos-

Rápido los amigos subieron sobre Kirara, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la delantera. Kagome sostenía el adorno de Fuyuka cerca de Inuyasha para que tome el aroma.

El viaje duro poco hasta que finalmente llegaron cerca del mediodía.

-están cerca- dijo Inuyasha tomando aire.- se detuvieron en un pequeño rio, llegaremos a ellos.

-¿alguna herida?- pregunto Shippo por Kagome al verla preocupada.

-ninguna… un poco de sangre, pero no se de quien es- gruño leve.

* * *

Sesshomaru había decidido detenerse luego de escuchar los gruñidos del estómago de ambos cachorros. Se detuvo cerca de un rio que sabía había alimentos.

Annabeth estaba tranquila mirando los árboles en busca de frutas y señalo a las niñas que era el momento de un descanso. Miro de reojo al youkai, Jaken, sirviente y antiguo niñero de Rin. Tras haberle golpeado y hablado en un sentido, habían llegado a un acuerdo, no molestar a su bebé ni hacer llora a las niñas, y ella no lo golpearía y seria cordial. Decir que acepto de una fue algo interesante para el lord frio.

Al ver al dragón detenerse tomo a ambas niñas de su lomo y miro los arboles haciendo señas.

-rico, pero Rin no llega- bufo la pequeña.

-Nadia, tampoco- dijo la bebe y miro a su mami.- ¿mami?

Annabeth miro los árboles y sonrió. Fue a su equipaje donde extrajo un velo y se lo tendió a su hija y a Rin, señalando que los extendieran bajo unas ramas.

Ambas niñas siguieron la orden, entonces Annabeth tomo una rama saltando y se balanceo hasta posarse sobre la rama donde tenía unas frutas jugosas y maduras. Las tomo y dejó caer en la tela que las niñas tenían, estas rieron cuanto más atrapaban y la seguían cuando dejaba caer otras más. Sonriendo señalo otro árbol un tanto apartado pero cerca del pequeño claro. Se bajó e hizo el mismo movimiento, tenía unas cerezas rojas, las tomo dejo caer con cuidado. Al terminar señalo a las niñas a apartarse y se balanceo bajando rama por rama.

Al estar en la última les saludo y antes de poder dejarse caer sintió unos movimientos cerca, se giró para ver a Sesshomaru mirar ligeramente molesto ese ruido y al poco llego una silueta extraña deteniéndose en medio de su claro. Estaban cuatro personas junto a un extraño gato gigante.

Alertada bajo y rodo hasta su hija, tomo a ambas y las aparto detrás de Ah-un, sabiendo que las defendería.

-Inuyasha- escucho gruñir a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, tú tienes algo que queremos- dijo Inuyasha molesto bajando a Kagome.

La adolescente al ver a su amiga con manchas rojas en sus dedos comenzó a temer y rápido corrió a su encuentro.

Annabeth que seguía en guardia por las niñas vio a Kagome yendo a ella. Feliz de tener a alguien conocido se le acerco y dejo que la adolescente la abrazase y comenzara a mover los labios, pero rápido los tapo, sabiendo que no debía hablar.

-"me alegro ver que estas bien"- señalo, pero Kagome apenas lo noto. Ladeo la cabeza confusa.

"a mí me alegra verte, estaba tan preocupada. Eso es sangre o… sabe a cerezas" dijo. Sin embargo noto que no entendía y uso las pocas señas que recordaba.

-"estaba bajando cerezas, frutas. Bien, quiero saber porque hay un gato gigante contigo"-

-"gato… grande… oh! Kirara! Es mi… acompañante… amiga"-

-"¿Ki-ra-ra? Bueno… entiendo"-

-"veo que no estas… ¡asustada!"- señalo mirando su calma tranquila.

-dudo que el golpear un youkai sea mentira. Estoy bien, el amable hombre nos dio un refugio"- sonrió señalando levemente a Sessshomaru- "mejor escribo, aun me cuesta entender algunas señas tuyas"

Kagome sonrió apenada y la vio ir en busca de una libreta y bolígrafo. Comenzaron a escribir mientras ella tenía el suyo.

A los lejos, estaban ambos grupos mirando la interacción silenciosa de ambas mujeres. Miroku miraba interesante sus ropas y figura que deslumbro al verla sobre un árbol. Sango miraba confusa y pisca de celos que su amiga/hermana estuviera comunicándose mejor con una mujer extraña para ella. Shippo miraba todo confuso y busco con los ojos a Rin. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru miraron a ambas mujeres fijamente, uno preocupado e intentando descifrar lo dio y otro mirando todo con interesa. Otra humana que sabía señas raras y leer. Eso le intrigo.

Miro a la miko extraña de ropas escandalosas cerca de su protegida, y la comparo con la que tomo. Lo poco que recordaba de la miko era una niña, gritaba y reñía cuando quería y su grito molestaba sus oídos sensibles, y sobre todo vestía ropas de una prostituta. Sin embargo la que tomo vestía ropas raras pero mantenían su decencia, aparte de ser callada y parecía mantener a ambos niños del peligro. Eran una incógnita que quería descifras, más cuando noto que la extraña miko no hablaba.

-humana Ruri- señalo. Todos giraron sorprendidos al escucharlo nombrar a alguien y Ruri sonrió.- los cachorros tiene hambre.

Asintió y alejo a la miko, entonces fue hacia ambas niñas y como su bebé aún tenía su capa protegiendo su cabello.

Shippo al verla miro intrigado hasta que recordó las palabras.- eres la bebé… Fuyuka-

La infante al escuchar su nombre levanto su cabeza y al ver a Shippo miro intrigando hasta que su curiosidad fue más grande y corrió hacia él abrazándolo. Todos miraron confusos y Ruri sonrió, Rin se acercó e hizo un abrazo grupal.

-dindo! Esponjosho…- sonrió la bebé y lento miro a los demás, otro destello llego y sonrió.- ¿papi?

Annabeth quien seguía observando a Kagome mirar a Sesshomaru estupefacta y ver la mirada fría que les daba este a ella y a su hija, se sorprendió al escuchar a su hija. Se giró para verla salir del abrazo el grupo infantil para correr hacia un hombre, siguió sus movimientos hasta que se aferro a unos pantalones rojos, su hija daba saltitos pequeños y sonrió muy feliz, hasta que se sorprendió y ladeo su cabeza.

-¿papi?

Sesshomaru quien sentía que le habían mentido al escuchar el nombre del cachorro, también giro para ver al infante correr hacia las piernas de su medio hermano. Sintió una pisca de molestia al recordar que así la conoció y miro levemente a su medio hermano. Eran iguales, salvo por sus características hanyus y que no eran iguales, a excepción por el cabello y ojos, sin embargo eran más opacos que los suyos propios. Miro a la niña e intento recordar la foto que le mostro.

Una ceja se movió levemente al ver la reacción de la madre, era igual que le dio a él, pero había algo diferente. Un indicio de reconocimiento que ocultó rápido al ver como Inuyasha no prestaba atención a ella ni al cachorro, sino todo a la miko que miraba al bebé con incredulidad y dolor.

-Ruri, usted mintió a este Sesshomaru-

Las palabras de Sesshomaru sacaron de su estupefacción a Annabeth, la miro al señor frio y calmo su corazón. Ese sujeto también tenía características como su marido, pero también lo reconocía. Ahogo sus emociones y llamo a su hija con el brazalete. Su pequeña corrió hacia ella y tomo el adorno que entrego Kagome. Ambas se acercaron al lord, para ser retenidas por Kagome.

Kagome tenía miedo, miedo que algo haya pasado y que su maestra esté en peligro. Rápido intento hablar pero anda salía de sus labios. Se sintió impotente de no ayudar y miro a Inuyasha acercándolo a ella. Hizo señas indicando que quería que fuera su traducción. Inuyasha gruño pero asintió.

-dice que no es culpa de Annabeth, y que no dejara que la lastimen- gruño Inuyasha hacia su hermano- solo déjanos a estos humanos, debemos devolverlos.

-hm. Ellos me pertenecen-

Inuyasha siguió mirando y Kagome gesticulaba.- que ella no pertenece a nadie y que debes dejarlas. Ellas son sus amigos y no dejara que los lastimes, idiota… Kagome me matara- gruño.

-humana, nadie le responde así- dijo frio y vio a ambas mujeres de su manada. Ellas lo miraron y Ruri suspiro tomando a las niñas hacia Ah-un.- humana Ruri, me darás respuestas.

-ella no deje darte respuestas. Ninguna que te pertenezca- tradujo Inuyasha. Kagome estaba enfadada y fruncía su ceño. Se acercó hacia Sesshomaru y apunto con su dedo.- no entiendo nada.- suspiro Inuyasha.

"ella no son tu propiedad estúpido Youkai, y mi nombre es Kagome, odio cuando hacen eso. Además ella no te debe nada, debe estar bien. No quieres humanos, salvo Rin, pero eso no te da derecho a tomarla y no dejarla ir. No importa si te pareces súper guapo como portada de revista de Paris, pero ella no se quedara contigo. ¡Tonto, precioso, idiota! ¡Ahora nos iremos y no quiero que nos sigas Sesshomaru!"

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire luego de sacar todo lo que quería decir, sin embargo la ira aun no terminaba e iba hacia Inuyasha para que traduzca, Sango peleaba con Miroku quien seguía mirando a la mujer y también como acariciaba su trasero nuevamente.

-hora de comer- sonrió Nadia ignorante de todos los adultos.- ¿Rin ayuda a Nadia y mami?

-si! Rin ayuda.

Ambas niñas tomaron la mano de Annabeth quien sonrió y fueron lejos del grupo que aun discutía entre ellos.

Tomaron unos peces con ayuda de Rin y prendieron una fogata con Jaken que gruñía sobre tontos humanos. Al terminar repartió las frutas recolectadas y un poco de té.

Sesshomaru quien estaba molesto por el ruido fue hacia su manda tranquila, vio como la humana Ruri preparaba todo y hacia comida blanda para su cachorro. Jaken parecía ayudar y más cuando Rin atrapo un lagarto que asaron para él. Se sentó cerca de un árbol mirando al grupo y como la humana le daba unos alimentos.

-no como- dijo y ella sonrió entregando la bebida.- humana, mentiste en el nombre del cachorro.

Annabeth lo miro y señalo a las niñas y movió sus manos, indicando que quería dejarlas terminar de comer y ella también para contestar. Gruño leve pero asintió.

Volvió su vista hacia el grupo particular que terminaban de discutir y parecían avergonzados cuando sus estómagos gruñeron, ellos se volvieron hacia su manada y como comenzaban a preparar sus cosas. Noto que la extraña miko miraba todo el momento a su humana, pero también temía acercarse.

Sintió un movimiento y vio como la humana y el cachorro le sonrió.

-dime tu nombre.

-nombre… aquí- sonrió dándole su peluche y sentándose en las piernas de su madre.- ¿mami, no es papi?

Sesshomaru miro el extraño artículo y lo giro para ver letras. Decía el nombre en letras japonesas y otras extranjeras.- hm. Extraño nombre.

-"no me preguntaste su nombre, ella misma se presentó sola. Pero si, ella es Fuyuka Nadia, mi hija. Como algunos les cuesta pronunciar Nadia, se llama Fuyuka o Yuka-chan, como decía mi matrona"- escribió sonriente.

-hm, ningún ningen tiene dos nombres- dijo entregando dicho artículo. La niña lo abrazo y lo mostro a Rin.- tu palabra fue enseñar a Rin, ella no aprendió nada. No te iras hasta cumplir tu palabra, ningen Ruri.

Ruri asintió y medito escribiendo.-"entonces le enseñare, más quisiera saber si habría alguna manera de volver a casa. Estoy segura que Kagome-san debe saber una manera, ya que llego aquí de otra forma que la mía, espero"

-no te iras sin mi permiso-

-"es un contrato entonces. Pero como dije, quiero ver si puedo volver a casa y de ser así, entonces buscare una manera de enseñar a Rin y cuidar de mis deberes Sesshomaru. Mi vida es más compleja que ir viajando"

Sesshomaru medito. Era un simple tratado. La enseñanza de su protegida con alguien inteligente, descartando a la miko que parecía gritarle sin escuchar, mientras ella buscaría su manera de volver. Tendría un lugar donde dejar a Rin fuera del peligro y aparte no tener que lidiar con humanos, sin embargo seria desviar sus viajes. Eso lo molesto. Aun quería buscar a Naraku y eliminarlo. El palacio del Oeste era más seguro.

-si no hayas tu hogar, educaras a Rin en mi palacio.

Ruri medito, no quería perder sus esperanzas de ir a casa y alejarse de todo pero asintió. –"solo deme tiempo para la búsqueda de mi hogar, no quiero perder mis esperanzas en caso de dificultades. Y además mi hija es prioridad"

Sesshomaru acepto el trato. El ruido del campamento vecino le hizo desviar sus ojos para ver a todos mirarlo con la boca abierta, a Inuyasha mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo vio y la miko mirando preocupado a su humana y pisca de… celos.

-humanos.

-¡le hablaste! ¡Hablaste con una humana!- grito Inuyasha señalándolo.- ese no eres tu Sesshomaru.

-hm, mis tratos no son de tu importancia.

-no los tuyos, pero ella sí. La buscan y están preocupados, la devolveremos y esto será como si nada- gruño yendo hacia Ruri.- tú! Mosa! Debes volver con nosotros y devolverte a tu hogar y tiempo.

Ruri suspiro bajo e ignoro a Inuyasha. Se volvió hacia las niñas indicando que subieran sobre el dragón y supuesto largo viaje. Al girarse vio a Kagome y sonrió.

-"me debes una gran explicación"

Kagome trago. Nunca sentía la necesidad de explicar un gran problema, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo sus emociones estaban rondando de un lado a otro. Al ver a Inuyasha volver a grita a su amiga y maestra rápido reacciono con fuerza.

"¡abajo! ¡ABAJO!"

El fuerte ruido lleno el claro y todos estaban impresionados.

Ruri tenía en brazos a su hija mientras veía con ojos abiertos a Inuyasha plantado en tierra. Todo era nuevo y extraño pero supo enseguida que la responsable era Kagome, mas al verla respirar agitada y mirar con fuego apagándose a Inuyasha.

Con un leve suspiro y mueca fue hacia la miko y dejo a su hija cerca suyo. Al ver los ojos azules un con emociones fuertes rápido dio una palmada hacia su mejilla. El leve sonido atrajo la atención de todos y algunos en malos ojos.

Kagome quien tenía furia y sus emociones jugando sintió que todo se congelo cuando sintió el golpe en su mejilla. Lento levanto su mano hacia el golpe notándolo cálido pero no dolido. Volvió lento sus ojos hacia los esmeralda que la miraban con reproche, como si tratase de castigar a una niña. Ella no era una niña.

"¿porque me hiciste eso?"

Ruri apenas noto que intentaba hablar pero no la entendia. Negó rápido y volvió a su hija haciendo unas simples pero firmes señas.

-mami hice que… te portaste mal. No hace mal a otros.- dijo Nadia lento pero firme. Cuando su madre le hablaba sabía que debía cuidar bien sus palabras para que otros entiendan.- no mal a señor. No… eso dolió… Nadia no quiere que duele…

Nadie tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Había conocido a la mujer pero el verla tan enojada y lastimar a ese hombre le dio miedo.

Ruri suspiro y abrazando a su hija se volvió al grupo de Sesshomaru.

-bien, vamos.

Inuyasha quien había logrado salir de su agujero en forma suya miro sorprendido y algo molesto a la mujer que venían a rescatar. Estaba algo extrañado cuando castigo a Kagome por lastimarlo, pero molesto porque la golpeo para ello.

-keh! Los llevaremos y cuando se vayan no serán problema- dijo molesto.

Tomo a Kagome mirando su mejilla rosa y miro fríamente a la mujer que estaba sobre Ah-Un. Los demás del grupo también miraban todo extrañados, sorprendidos y hasta algo molestos. Nadie debía lastimar a su amiga.

Entre todos asintieron y fueron a la parte del bosque donde estaba el pozo.

Las niñas se mantenían jugando juegos de manos y abrazando a Ruri, Sesshomaru parecía ignorarlos pero tenía sus sentidos en que los cachorros no se cayeran y también en buscar peligros. Además de pensar en su trato que hizo hacia la humana.

El Inutachi estaba yéndose rápido y mirando de reojo a Kagome y Ruri. La primera por preocupación al verla decaída y sin mirar a nadie y la otra por saber más sobre la extraña mujer que logro cruzar el pozo.

El viaje duro poco y al llegar vieron el pozo. Kagome se bajó de Inuyasha y escribió como era el paso hacia su tiempo. Se sentía una niña castigada y medito todo. Había logrado usar el collar de sometimiento pese a no decirlo con palabras, algo que la sorprendió. Pero había logrado un reproche de su amiga-maestra. Eso no le gustaba, le agradaba que se cayeran bien pero sus palabras habían entristecido su corazón. No quería lastimar a Inuyasha solo… detenerlo.

Ruri termino de leer y noto como Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente con su hija. Suspiro y pensó rápido, era todo extraño. Estaban en el pasado y ese pozo seco la llevaría a su tiempo. Se suponía que esa cosa extraña la había secuestrado del mismo pozo sin razón y ahora… ahora debía saltar por el mismo pozo y volver a casa. Sea como sea que había logrado.

Sonrió suave y tomo su equipaje. Señalo a su hija

-"hora de despedirse. Di adiós"-

Nadia asintió y fue a abrazar a Rin- mami y Nadia se va. Adiosh...

-nos vemos Nadia-chan. Rin te extrañara.

Nadie asintió y corrió al dragón palmeando ambas cabezas. Al terminar volvió al señor y sonrió haciendo una reverencia de princesa.- adiós Señor.

Sesshomaru no dijo anda, solo la vio. Esto era más raro, pero debía cumplir con su palabra. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que lidiar con humanos más tiempo.

Ambas, madre e hija, se abrazaron y tomaron su equipaje con ellas. Se sentaron en el borde del pozo y miraron la oscuridad como huesos. Trago duro y se aferró a su hija como hizo cuando llegaron.

"por favor, a casa" pidió.

Se dejó caer.

Todos esperan la luz extraña y nada, pero en su lugar era el ruido sordo y murmullos. Eso era extraño.

-¿hola?- dijo. Era Nadia.

Todos se abalanzaron al pozo y vieron que al final estaban ambas. Nadie en el regazo de su madre y las maletas bajo sus piernas, y Ruri acariciando su cadera y cabeza dolorida.

-pero… ¡debieron irse!- gruño Inuyasha-

-algo debió pasar.- dijo Miroku pensando.- el youkia la trajo envuelta… tal vez deba volver con un youkai o algo.

Inuyasha asintió y fue a recoger a ambas. Al salir las tomo y volvieron a saltar. Ruri ya estaba preparada por si acaso, pero su corazón latía fuerte. Temía no volver.

Al saltar un leve brillo llego como recordó y sintió que los brazos la dejaban, golpeo el suelo nuevamente y su hija la miro con preocupación.

-¿mami… duele?

Ruri negó sonriendo suave. Miro el lugar. Estaban solas. Suspiro y vio que los demás también observaban.

-hm, ella aun esta- dijo fríamente.-ahora sucia.

-ayuda…- pidió Nadia.

Todos intentaron ayudarlas y Sesshomaru más molesto uso su estola. Quería respuestas para luego irse.

Kagome vio todo confusa y sorprendida. El pozo debió haberlas llevado, incluso Inuyasha fue con ellas pero nada. Algo debía pasar y tenía que pensarlo rápido. Vio como Sesshomaru uso su cosa peluda para ayudar a salir a Nadia con Fuyuka en brazos y sus maletas colgando en su mano. Al verlas eran sucias y tenía tierra en todas sus ropas. Sin embargo noto el moretón que se formaba en la cadera de su amiga y como acariciaba su cabeza, debió golpearse.

Al poco Inuyasha salió del pozo molesto y gruñendo. No había salido nada bien.

Ruri respiro para calmar su acelerado corazón. No estaban regresando a casa, pero buscaría una solución. Ahora lo importante era su amada hija y agradecía haber hecho un trato antes de irse.

Trago duro y volvió a su hija. Le sonrió.

-"nos quedaremos aquí."

Nadie asintió y sonrió. Podía quedarse con su amiga pero tenía dudas… dudas que se dispersaron al sentir la cosa peluda que las saco del pozo y rio persiguiéndola.

-humana.

Ruri lo miro y asintió. Fue en busca de su libreta y escribió velozmente.

-"como es el trato, me quedare con usted hasta que pueda volver a mi hogar. Enseñare a Rin con mis mejores habilidades. Solo espero su palabra de que no habrá daño a mi hija y hospitalidad"

Sesshomaru asintió. Ahora tenía una maestra para su protegida, y un cachorro que debía resolver su duda del aroma extraño que desprendía. Y como hacia a su instinto protector florecer, más que a Rin.

* * *

 **Ok, nuevo cap. seguro muchas se aburren...**

 **no tengo palabras y que estoy agotada de tanto papeleo que tuve que hacer. asique solo... acepto opiniones, buenas, malas, neutrales.**

 **ok... bueno, sin mas palabras. dulces sueños y que descansen** **. Sakurai 🌸**


End file.
